Esas cosas que nos Pasan
by Naiome-san
Summary: Ya pasaron los problemas, Neji esta recuperandoce en el hospital.... que pasara entre el y tenten?   Cap. 11: Gracias
1. Prologo

Mi primer fanfic de Naruto y es sobre mi pareja favorita del anime. Y como siempre este anime es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto ( si fuera mio ya ubiera casado a Neji y Tenten y a Naruto y Hinata D) espero les guste.

* * *

Durante una dura batalla entre dos aldeas...

-Pero que...-

-Pummm !!(explosion)-

-NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!-Fue lo unico que hice... gritar

Pero entre tanto rido, destruccion y confusion, lo unico que en ese momento me importo fue aquel cuerpo tirado en frente mio sangrando.

- "No ce como todo esto ocurrio, por que las cosas tienen que ser asi, no lo puedo comprender, es que acaso al fin y al cabo no pudo cambiar mi destino.. ese maldito destino..."

-Porque ... porque -Dije- " Acaso este es el fin?... como llege a este estado?...Porque estoy aqui?...siento algo en mi pecho ..algo... algo que quiero decir a toda costa a alguien, pero debo hacerlo? no se que hacer... no ce que tengo que hacer!!! ...Lagrimas?... acaso es tan fuerte este sentimiento... pero que me pasa..." \line\line

-Por que tubieron que ser asi las cosas? - dije entre sollosos.

Miles de recuerdos vienen a mi mente y solo veo claro el dia en que todo esto comenzo.

* * *

Gracias por haber leido el prologo.


	2. Entrenamiento

Entrenamiento

En una mansion de Konoha...

- Ahhh!!!.- (vostezo).  
- Que hora es...eh?... las 6, tengo que ir a entrenar. - Me digo a mi mismo y me apresuro a alistarme para ir a mi entrenamiento.

De camino a la fuera me topo con mi tio.

- Buenos dias- Digo y hago una reberencia.  
- Buenos dias, vas a entrenar, supongo.- Dijo el jefe de tan famoso clan.  
- Si tio.-  
- Esta bien, que te vaya bien.- Dice y sigue su destino.  
- Gracias, compermiso.- Digo y me retiro.

Rumbo a el entrenamiento paso a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Tenten.

- "No se porque pero tengo curiosidad de ver si ella ya se a hido". - Pienso y despues de unos segundos de haberlo pensado esto me doy cuenta de que ya estoy enfrente de su casa.

Me acerco a la ventana de su habitacion, ya que era la que estaba arriba de la entrada...pero... no veo a nadie...

- Hmp...parece que ya se a marchado. - Dije.- "Pero que rayos hago aquí...que me pasa..."

- Hmp ...mejor me voy por que se me hace tarde. - Digo algo molesto conmigo mismo por lo que acababa de hacer, y sigo mi camino.

El joven Hyuuga no se habia percatado de que una persona habia visto lo que habia hecho minutos antes.

- Ummmm ¬ .¬ pero que rayos pasa aqui, por que Neji sea fijado por la ventana de mi habitacion, acaso queria verme? .- Pienso mientras me pongo a caminar a mi entrenamiento.

En el campo de entrenamiento...

- Buen dia chicos!!!!! - Grita Gai.  
- Hola Tenten!!!! ... HO-LA Ne-JIII...- Dice Lee ( lo ultimo lo dijo con cara de pocos amigos xD)  
- Hmp... Buen dia Gai-sensei. - Dice Neji muy gelidamente.  
- Hola Lee, Gai - Dice Tenten con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

Era un dia normal como todos pero habia algo extraño Tenten habia llegado despues que yo y ademas me miraba de una manera extraña como si yo le ocultase algo.

- Que te pasa por que me miras de esa manera?- Pregunte muy serio, pues no me causaba gracia que me mirara asi, era incomodo.  
- No nada.- Dijo ella y me dio la espalda, cruzando sus manos y con cara de indiferencia.  
- "Hmp... esta algo rara... me habra visto cuando me acerque a su casa !!! espero que no...y si me pregunta que le dire...ni yo mismo se por que lo hice.." - Estaba en mis pensamientos hasta que un fuerte grito me desconcentro...  
- ES HORA DE ENTRENAARRRR!!!- Grito Gai.  
- SIII GAI-SENSEIII - Grito Lee despues de Gai.  
- No tienen por que gritar, ya lo sabemos. - Dije algo molesto.  
- Jimp..jiji...- Rio Tenten como si le gustase verme molesto.

Y como de constumbre Lee me reto, pero Tenten lo combencio de que no era buena idea.

- Lee este ultimo mes has estado retando a Neji y NUNCA le has podido GANARRRR!!!- Grito Tenten.  
- AAAAhhhh .. esta bien admito mi derrota pero entrenare mas duro y algun dia lograre vencerloooo!!!! - Dijo Lee con fuego en los ojos.  
- Bien dicho Leee!!!!- Grito Gai- Yo te ayudare a entrenar (igual con fuego en los ojos)  
- Oh Gai-sensei usted siempre tan bueno conmigo.  
- Oh Leeee!!!  
- Gai-senseiii!!!!  
- Leeee!!!!!!!!!

- Ahhhh ya cayense... me tienen arta!!!! - Grito Tenten al mismo tiempo que golpeo a los dos y los mando a volar lejos.

- "Pero que mal caracter!"- Pense algo sorprendido por lo que ella acababa de hacer.

- Bien.. empezamos?- Dijo tenten voltendo a verme con una sonriza falsa, lo que hizo que un leve escalofrio recorriera me cuerpo.  
- S-Si!! - Dije y me puse en posicion de ataque.

Y asi se pasaron unas horas...entrenando hasta que por los saltos que dabamos para esquibar los ataques uno del otro, llegamos hasta la orilla del rio, donde nos subimos cada quien en una roca y nos dispusimos a pelear ahi.

- Lista Tenten?- Pregunte.  
- Claro que si!!!, yo naci lista!- Dijo ella de manera energetica y con tono de reto.  
- Asi? - Dije e hice un ataque con unos kunais, claro que no muy fuerte, pues no queria herirla, no a ella, jamas me atreveria a lastimarla, ella es... tan ... tan delicada... aunque no lo aparente...y ademas...yo...  
- " ALTOO pero que estupideces estoy pensando, me estoy volviendo loco o que? como puedo pensar eso y luego de mi compañera de equipo"- Pense, pero por causa de esto no me di cuenta de que ella habia esquibado mi ataque y me habia lanzado otro con uno de sus pergaminos, asi que salte ...1 segundo mas y me hubiera dado un shurinken en el brazo derecho.

- Pero que le sucede a este por que esta tan distraido? -  
- Oye estas bien?- pregunte.  
- Claro.-Dijo el haciendo como si nada ubiera pasado.

Por alguna razon me preocupaba que le sucediera algo, la verdad no se porque, a veces lo miro y no parece tan frio como parece, creo que en algun lugar de su ser debe haber algo de amor y felicidad. Me pregunto si alguna chica podra conquistar su corazon... ese duro corazon...

- Ahhh (suspiro) me gustaria ser yo...- lo ultimo le dijo casi inaudible  
- Porque suspiras aun no terminamos de entrenar ¬¬ - Dijo el.

-Pero que acabo de decir. Ojala Neji no me alla escuchado.Rayos por que se ocurre pensar en esto, eh... y de donde viene este calor... y por que sudo si aun no estoy cansada...y PORQUE NEJI ME VE ASI????

Tenten empieza a ponerse muy nerviosa y a moverse de una lado a otro, asi como tratanto de asimilar algo, mientas tanto Neji la ve.

- " Pero que le sucede"- Pienso mientras la miro ponerse roja y nerviosa, y a hacer unos movimientos raros. " haha que chistosa nn... PERO QUE DIGO SE SUPONE QUE TENEMOS QUE ENTRENAR!!"  
- Te sientes bien?- Dije tratando de la manera mas seca que encontre.  
- He?.. a si si ... perfectamente.. seguimos?.-Me dijo con una sonriza de verguenza.  
- Si claro.- Respondi, pero aun asi se miraba algo confundida. Lanze unos cuantos kunais para que ella despertara de sus pensamientos, pero cuando me di cuenta...

Pero que hago.. paresco una estupida... que va a pensar Neji de mi w ... que otro ataque.. hay noooo...

- Ahhh!!! - grita la kunoichi.

La chica estaba tan distraida que no pudo esquibar el ataque del joven por lo que resbalo de la piedra donde se encontraba pero antes de tocar el agua, Neji la trato de sostener, pero como las piedras estaban resvalozas, Neji cayo al agua junto con Tenten, pero no solo eso , ademas quedaron en una posicion muy comprometedora. (Tenten encima de Neji con sus rostro a unos 4 cm uno del otro).

- Hay no... que hago... que hago!!!!!! hay nooo otra ves este calor infernal!!!!!!! aaaa por que amiiii!!!!!!... pero de que me quejo.. en este angulo puedo ver perfectamente el rostro de Neji... ademas.. desde cuando Neji tiene una piel tan perfecta...- Piensa la chica toda estupefacta por la forma en la que estaba...

- "Maldicion por que he tenido que resbalarme !!!!!... ummm pero ahora que lo pienso ... ella es tan ligera y su piel tan suave...y que calor empieza a hacer..!"

Los dos jovenes se miraban fijamente como si estubieran ignotizados... hasta que algo los interrumpio...

- CHICOSSSS!!!!!!!!!- Grito Gai.  
- Pero que hacen OO???.- Dijo Lee con cara de WTF!!! (xD)  
- Creo que llegamos en un mal momento, Lee.- Dijo el sensei.

Neji y Tenten se pararon rapidamente, la chica estaba super roja, pero en cambio Neji parecia normal como si nada hubiece pasado.

- Bueno , al parecer esto es todo por hoy, pueden irse a sus casas- Dijo Gai.- Pero recuerden ... MANTENGAN ENCENDIDA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD QUE ARDE EN USTEDES.-Dijo Gai con pose de " tio guay" y giñandole un ojo a Neji.  
- Oh Gai-sensei que palabras tan mas sabias- Dijo Lee.  
- Oh Lee...-Gai  
- Gai-senseii- Lee  
- Leee ( con lagrimas en los ojos)  
- Gaii-senseii ( iagual con lagrimas en los ojos)  
- Ok Ok... ya entendimos... hasta luego. -Dijo la joven y se fue.  
- Adios.- Dijo Neji.

- S-si...- Dije sonriendole con cara de verguenza.

Rumbo a casa pense mucho en por que Neji era asi. Es que lo que habia pasado minutos antes no significaba nada para el? es como si no tubiera sentimientos.. esque jamas a mostrado algun interes por alguna chica... o ... sera que talves... es... es... GAY OO!!!!!

- Hahaha... pero que locuras pienso...- dijo la chica algo sonrojada.  
- Pufff... crei que hiba a estallar.. me sentia tan nerviosa, espero que el no lo alla notado... pero por que me puse asi?... no entiendo que me pasa...  
- ACHUU!!(estornudo).- Oh no ... creo que me resfriare uu...

Mientras tanto el joven Hyuuga hiba hacia su casa, se le veia serio ( como de costumbre) y algo pensativo y distraido (tan distraido que no se dio cuenta de que mientras caminaba muchas chicas lo miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos y con charcos de baba debajo de ellas).

- "Por que ella estaba tan nerviosa ... que tonto soy como pude caer al agua...bueno la verdad no fue tan malo...ademas cuando Lee y Gai llegaron me disguste un poco ...pero por que? creo que fue lo mejor: actuar con naturalidad... si no se ubieran dado cuenta de que yo tambien estaba muy nervioso... nunca habia estado tan cerca de una chica... por que me sentire asi... esto es muy extraño..."

- Bienvenido Neji-sama.- Dijo una sirvienta al verme entrar.  
- Ya estoy en casa.- Dije y me fui directo al baño a ducharme.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tenten...

- Hasta mañana mamá.- Dije  
- Si hija que duermas bien.- Respondio ella  
- mamá pensando: Pero que le pasa a esta niña.. esta muy rara y pensativa... no sera que... no puede ser... ella... esta...

- Buffff pero que día.- me dije a mi misma- Espero que Neji este bien no como yo que creo que estoy resfriada uu...  
- Achuuu!!!!- Estornudo la joven y .. se quedo dormida...

- mmmm...-  
- Tenten... tenten...- ¿?  
- Que... pasa? ...- (despertando poco a poco)  
- Buenos Dias...- ¿?  
- mmm... eh?!... pero que haces aqui Neji... en mi habitacion !.- dijo el con un lebe sonrojo.  
-Es que queria decirte algo...- Dijo Neji - Eh?.. que quieres decir con eso...  
- Pues es que yo... Estoy enamorado de ti.- Al decir esto el joven se hacerco a ella dandole un apasionado beso... la beso .. la besooo... la besooo .. y...

* * *

Espero les alla gustado ...es mi primer fic asi que espero que varios les guste ...dejen reviews porfavor !!!!

Bien hasta luego!!!

atte. Naiome


	3. Visita

Visita

_- Eh?.. que quieres decir con eso..  
- Pues es que yo... Estoy enamorado de ti.- Al decir esto el joven se  
hacerco a ella dandole un apasionado beso... la beso .. la besooo... la  
besooo .. y..._

- QUE NO ESCUCHAS QUE TE LEVANTES YAAAAAAA...SON CASI LAS 7 DE LA  
MAÑANAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Grito la madre de Tenten  
( al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba el despertador en la cabeza) toda histerica  
ya que llevaba como 10 min hablandole a Tenten para que se despertara.  
- Ahhhhh!!!!!! pero que rayos haces!!!!!- Grito ella muy enojada.  
- Ya son casi las 7...se te esta haciendo tarde para el  
entrenamiento!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Grito su madre.- Ademas...- dijo en  
susurro.  
- Eh? que?!- Pregunto interesada.  
- No olvidalo- Dijo ella con una risilla picara.  
- Eh?...pero que le pasa...-penso la joven.- Achuuu!!!  
- Hpm.. perece que estas resfriada...- Dijo su madre un poco preocupada.  
- Pues eso parece, la verdad no me siento muy bien.- La joven dijo esto al  
mismo tiempo que intentaba levantarse pero no pudo ya que un leve mareo hizo  
que se volviera a sentar en su cama.  
- Ummm...dejame tomarte la temperatura.-dijo la madre.  
- Parece que tienes fiebre.-  
- Hmp.. no importa tengo que ir a entrenar.- dijo  
- Ja claro que no, te quedaras aqui hasta que estes mejor.- Dijo ella  
deteniendola para que no se lebantara.  
- Pero mamá!!!- Trato de decir ella.  
- Sin peros señorita, tienes que cuidarte si no te pondras peor.- dijo ella  
con una sonriza tierna.  
- Llamare a Tsunada-sama y a Gai-sensei para avisarles que no haremos  
misiones ni entrenaremos por unos dias- Dijo ella  
- haremos...entrenaremos?-pregunto la joven  
- Si.. ademas me hace falta un buen descanzo y pasar un poco de tiempo con  
mi hija.- Dijo su madre abrazandola. (N/A: La madre de Tenten es una ninja  
tambien ehhh!!)  
- Esta bien.- Tenten.  
- Bien... ahora recuestate y sigue con aquel plasentero sueño que tenias-  
Dijo ella con una cara de picara.  
- E-Ehh de que hablas...-Dijo Tenten muy interesada en el comentario de su  
madre.  
- Pues que cuando te estaba despertanto... Tu no parabas de  
decir´Neji...neji...mmmmm...Neji...Neji..´(lo anteriso lo dijo haciendo  
movimientos raros)  
- Pero de que estas hablandoo!!!!!... estas loca!!!... claro que nooo..-  
Dijo ella con todo su rostro de un fuerte color rojo...pero era la verdad  
ella no recordaba en ese instante tal sueño, ya que su madre la habia  
despertado tan "bruscamente" que a ella se le habia olvidado con lo que  
soñaba. (inner: eso como que te suena no?¬¬).  
- Bueno pues yo solo digo lo que escucho.-respondio .- bueno me voy a  
prepararte el desayuno y traer algo de medicina.  
- Oh nooo!!!!! en que rayos estaba soñandoo...recuerdo que neji algo me  
decia y luego...recuerdo un golpe en la cabeza YY.-  
Pero que extraño ...yo soñando con Neji...no seria pesadilla?...el no  
merece estar en mis sueños... es un frio y egosentrico, tetrico , disque  
"GENIO" Hyuuga... en otras palabras es un TONTOOOOO.- Penso ella  
...bueno la ultima frase la penso en voz alta(gritando).

En la mansion Hyuuga...

- Achuu!!!-  
- Salud - Dijo Hinata educadamente.- Esta usted resfriado Neji-niisan?.-  
- No lo creo Hinata-sama.- dijo el sin la minima expresion en su rostro como  
si la bella heredera al Souke no le ubiese hablado.  
- Yo creo que alguien debe estar hablando de ti.- Dijo Hanabi.  
- Hanabi-chan!!!- la rependio Hinata por haberle ablado de una manera poco  
educata a su primo. Neji no hizo caso y siguio con su desayuno.  
- Basta de charlas y continuen con su desayuno.- Reprendio el mayor de los  
Hyuuga a los descendientes de Souke y el Bouke.  
- Si.- respondieron todos a unisono. Neji miro gelidamente a su tio quien  
concentrado en desayunar no lo noto. Las cosas no estan bien con las dos  
Familias, el dia anterior, Hiashi Hyuuga lo habia hecho sentir mal por un  
comentario que Neji habia dicho hacerca de la relacion de su prima y Naruto,  
asi que en ese momento el descendiente del bouke no estaba muy feliz.

- Me retino.. con permiso.- Dijo Neji con el tono de voz que lo  
caracterizaba.  
- Adios Neji-niisan- Dijeron las chicas Hyuuga.  
- "Diablos ya no soporto esto... no aguanto estar en este lugar ...creo  
que sera mejor mudarme ...ademas con lo que gano en las misiones podra pagar  
un buen departamento".

En el campo de entrenamiento...

- Buenos Diassss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Grito Lee.  
- No es necesario que grites.- Dijo el tetratando de terminar la  
conversacion con aquel joven que era tan molesto para el...pero no sucedio  
lo que el queria que pasara...  
- Lo siento !!!! es que me deje llebar, ademas hoy estoy muy contento por  
que esta mañana me tope con mi diosaa!!!!!( con corazoncitos en los ojos).  
- Te pregunte?- Dijo el gélidamente mirandolo con una mirada matadora.  
- Neji Neji... yo me refiero a Sakura-chan!!!! ella es mi diosa!!!!- grito  
el joven emotivamente.  
-...-  
- Oh querido Neji algun dia me compredera, sabras que es el amor, cuerda que  
estas en la Primavera de la juventud, manten la llama encendida y algun dia  
encontraras al amor de tu vida!!!!!.- dijo Lee con llamas en los ojos.  
- Bravo Leee!!!!.- Grito una voz masculina detras de ellos.  
- Gai-senseiii!!!!!!!!!.-Lee  
- No cabe duda de tal maestro tal alumno.- Dijo Gai con una mano en la  
cabeza de Lee.  
- Oh Gai-senseiii.-  
- Leee.-  
- Gai-sensei!!!!!.-  
- Leeee...!!!.- Los dos corren para poder expresar su alegria en forma de  
abrazo. Neji solo se dispuso a verlos hacer su show, los miraba con una  
expresion de odio y desagrado.  
- Ya veras Neji, estoy 100 seguro de que encontraras la chica ideal, creeme  
esta cerca.- Dijo el chico de cejas pobladas.  
- Mas bien yo diria muy cerca.- Dijo Gai guiñandole un ojo a Neji, el cual  
al verlo solo arrugo la nariz.  
- A que se refire Gai-sensei?- Pregunto Lee.  
- Pues me refiero a tus dos compañeros de equipo.- Gai  
- QUEEE!!!!! vaya pero que gran sorpresa!!!.- grito Lee volteandoa ver a  
Neji.  
- Eso no es cierto.- Dijo el y los fulmino con la mirada.  
- Ehhh ehh solo bromeavamos.- Dijo Lee con la cara llena de terror.  
- No tienes de que avergonzarte... estoy seguro de que se casaran, tendran  
Nejisitos y Tentensitas...o Nejisitas y Tentensitos?...como sea...y seran  
muy felicess!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Grito Gai.  
Neji no dijo nada solo se volteo como si no ubiera escuchado nada, a el no  
le importaba ese tipo de platicas.  
- Oiga Gai-sensi... que le habra paso de Tenten... ya es muy tarde y no  
llega.- Pregunto Lee, lo cual hizo captar un poco la atencion de el Joven  
Hyuuga el cual solo los miro de reojo.  
- Ohh siii lo olvidaba!!!!...Pues veran su madre me llamo esta mañana y me  
dijo que ella no podria venir hoy y talves mañana a entrenar, ya que tiene  
friebre.- Dijo Gai.  
- Ohh pobre Tenten-chan.-dijo Lee algo trite por la noticia.  
Neji solo hizo una mueca y volvio su vista hacia el cielo.  
- Ya seee ...tengo una ideaaa!!!!. -Gito Lee.  
- Cual Lee.- Pregunto Gai.  
- Por que no la vamos a visitar a su casa despues del entrenamiento.-Dijo Lee orgulloso de su Gran´ idea.  
- Ohhh pero que gran´ idea Lee.- Grito Gai.  
- Gracias Gai-senseii!!!, creo que lo he heredado de usted .- Dijo Lee  
llorando.  
- Por supuesto Lee.- Dijo el sensei llorando y abrazando a Lee.  
-"Hmp...Pero si nisiquiera lleban la misma sangre...pero que  
idiotas"- Penso Neji.

- Bien esta decidido hiremos a visitar a Tenten!!- Grito Gai.  
- SSIIIiii !!!.- Lee.

* * *

Este capitulo esta un poco corto...espero les guste...porfavor dejen reviews :D

* * *

**laLii-chan:** Arigato !!! gracias por ller mi fic TT


	4. Verdades

Verdades

_- Bien esta decidido hiremos a visitar a Tenten!!- Grito Gai.  
- SSIIIiii !!!.- Lee._

-----------------------

Por alguna razon ese dia el joven de ojos grices no estaba del todo concentrado en su entrenamiento, algunas cosas le perturbaban, tales como el problema con el Bouke y Souke, la relacion de su prima y el Narubaka´como el lo llamaba en sus pensamientos o cuando nadie lo escuchaba, y tambien en la visita que le haria a Tenten.

- "_Diablos necesito un departamento...maldito narubaka esta comprometido con Hinata-sama, LA VA A PERBERTIR!!!!...rayos que le dire a Tenten cuando la vea ... MALDICION !!!!"-_ El joven estaba frustado por todo lo que se le estaba presentando y toda su hira la descargo en Lee.

- Ahhhhh!!!!! Neji es solo entrenamiento!!!!- Decia Lee mientras se alejaba por los cielos.

------------------------

Casa de Tenten.

- Achuu!!!...aaaaa por que me tube que resfriar!!!!!.- Dijo Tenten.  
- Oye aun no me has dicho como te resfriaste.-Pregunto su madre.  
- Pues veras, cuando entrenaba caí al rio junto con Neji.- Dijo sonrojandoce al decir el nombre Neji´.  
- A ya veo... y luego?.- Madre.  
- y luego que ?..- Pregunto ella.  
- Si, y luego que paso con Neji.- Dijo su madre  
- Eh??... a que te refieres?.-  
- Si algo debio de haber pasado entre ustedes dos por que ayer, cuando llegaste del entrenamiento, estabas muy pensativa.- Dijo ella analizando cada palabra que decia.

- E-Eh pues nada... jejeje.- rio nerviosa.  
- Mientes, soy tu madre y te conosco.- Dijo.- Cuentame...  
- Pues... es que... bueno yo y el... pues casi nos besamos.- Dijo la joven con una cara totalemnte roja.  
- Ohhh ya veo.- Dijo su madre muy feliz al contrario que su hija.  
- Pero... yo... estaba nerviosa.. no sabia que hacer...y ...el... no hizo nada estaba tan tranquilo.- Confeso ella algo trite.  
- ya veo ... pero no has pensado que el talves lo hizo para no mostrar debilidad ante una situacion asi?..recuerda que el es algo orgulloso.- Dijo su madre.  
- No se ...el es que no lo entiendo...en ocasiones se preocupa por mi ..pero en otras es mas frio de lo comun, yo solo soy su compañera de equipo .-Dijo triste.  
- ummm... te puedo hacer una pregunta?.-Pregunto su madre  
- Eh si claro.-  
- A ti te gusta Neji verdad?.-Madre  
- QUEEE!!!!...-grito impresionada por tal pregunta.-que si me gusta.- repitio en voz baja y analizando cada palabra.  
- Si eso.-madre  
- Pues...siempre lo eh admirado mucho y no puedo negar que es muy guapo y muy fuerte pero... - Dijo muy rapido.- esto es tan confuso... oye y aque viene esa pregunta mamá?.- Dijo mirando a su madre quien al verla sonrio picaramente.  
- Pues segun mi teoria ...TU ESTAS ENAMORADA DE NEJI!!!.- grito a todo pulmon.  
- QUEE!!! CLARO QUE NOOOO Y NO GRITESSSS!!!!!!!!.- Grito Tenten.  
- QUE SIIII, NO ESTOY GRITANDO Y ADEMAS TENGO PRUEBAS!!!- Grito su madre.  
- Qu-e...pruebas?.- Dijo algo atemorizada al oir esto.  
- Asi es... ayer en la cena estabas muy pensativa y muy callada, cosas raras en ti, ademas con la cena escribiste "Neji" (N/A: la cena era sopa de letras xD).- Dijo su madre mirando el techo recordando ese momento.  
- Que yo hice que!!!?.- Exclamo tenten sorprendida.  
- Espera aun no termino... ademas hoy en la mañana cuando te iba a despertar estabas hablando dormido y decias "Neji Neji...mmm ...Neji Neji" .- dijo su madre haciendo movimientos raros, tenten solo la miraba toda estupefacta.- Y por ultimo te acabo de preguntar si el te gusta y, no lo has negado, asi que en conclusion, YA ESTAS ENAMORADA DE EL!.-  
- NOO NOO NOO!!!!- Tenten  
- SI SI SI!!.- Madre.- Escucha a tu corazon y veras que no e equiboco.  
- lo hare pero no creo escuchar nada.- Dijo tenten algo enojada.- Ademas estar enamorada de el seria estupido...jamas me haria caso.- Dijo un poco trite.  
- No digas eso... estoy segura que si le dices lo que sientes el te correspondra.- Dijo su madre dedicandole una sonriza.- Ademas tu eres muy hermosa y muy fuerte!  
- Hmp..pero aun no te he dicho qu lo quiero...- gruño Tenten.  
- No pero se que lo estas.- Dijo su madre y antes de que tenten dijera aldo se marcho.- Bien me voy tengo cosas que hacer en la cosina.  
- Si esta bien.- dijo algo molesta.

Durante la tarde tenten estubo pensando en todo lo que acababa de hablar con su madre, ya antes alguna de sus amigas, como sakura o ino le habian hecho comentarios de esa naturaleza pero como siempre ella lo habia negado, la verdad jamas lo habia pensado bien , "enamorarse de un Hyuuga" le parecia algo tonto, sabia que era una familia muy poderosa asi que jamas querrian a nadie como ella, alguien tan sencilla y normal, no era rica ni probenia de una familia reconocida, ademas de que ella siempre habia calificado su relacion con neji como de "buenos amigos" nadamas.

--------------------

Mientas tanto Neji Lee y Gai caminaban rumbo acasa de tenten.

- Oye Neji, no crees que estaria bien llebarle un regalo a Tenten?.- Pregunto el chico de cejas pobladas.  
- No se.- Dijo sin importarle mucho lo que le acababan de dcir.  
- Pues yo creo que seria algo lindo de tu parte.- Gai.  
- De mi parte... se supone que la visitaremos en equipo no?.- Dijo el matando a Gai con la mirada.  
- Ahh!! sii si jajaja error tecnico.- Dijo Gai rascandoce la cabeza.  
- Como que le gustara a Tenten?- Lee.  
- Ya se llebemosle un ramo de flores!.- Dijo gai tomando una ramo de maragaritas.  
- Sii pero mejor estas gai-sensei.- Dijo Lee tomando un ramo de tulipanes.  
- Yo creo que estas estan mejor.-Gai  
- Puede ser, pero estas huelen mejor.- Dijo Lee mientras los dos inspeccionaban los dos ramos, por su parte Neji no les prestaba atencion.  
- Buen mejor estas !!!.- dijeron Lee y gai sosteniendo una ramo de rosas entre color rosa y amarillo, Neji como siempre los miro de reojo y no presto mas atencion.

Y asi siguieron su camino hacia la cas de Tenten.

-----------------------

- Toc toc toc..!!.-  
- Si? ya voy!!!.- Dijo una voz femenina.- (abriendo la puerta) Si?.. ha Hola!!! pasen pasen.  
- Hola señora estamos aqui para ver a tenten.- Dijo Lee agachandoce un poco .  
- Claro pasen!!.- Dijo su madre muy feliz.- Los llevare a su habitacion.- dijo Su madre y los llevo al segundo piso.  
- "_Hmp...por que rayos la madre de Tenten no deja de verme... ...que casa tan mas...linda...".-_ Pensaba Neji mientras disimuladamente miraba todo a su alrededor, en realida no era la primera ves que estaba en la casa de tenten, pero si la primera ves que estaba en el segundo piso.  
- Toc toc toc!.- hija tienes visitas!.-  
- Si que pasen!.- Dijo tenten tras la puerta, pero segundos antes de que su madre abriera la puerta ...  
- Neji toma las rosas!.- Lee  
- Y por que yo.- dijo molesto pero en vos baja.-  
- pues es que yo soy alerjico.- dijo Lee dandole el ramo, cuando Neji volteo a ver a Lee para quejarse por haberle casi aventado el ramo, puedo oir su voz y la de gai diciendo " tenemos algo urgente que hacer, nos vemos" , pero cuando vio a su lado ya no estaban , solo estaba abierta una ventana, y la fresca ventizca movio sus cabellos, el se quedo pensativo; cuando la madre de tenten abrio y volteo a ver a sus visitas solo vio a neji viendo hacia la ventana.  
- Pasen ..eh? y tus amigos ?- madre  
- eh ..decia?.- Neji.  
- Nada bueno los dejo para que platiquen. - Dijo la madre de Tenten enpujando un poco a Neji para que entrara a la habitanción, pero este seguia pensando.  
-_ "maldito Lee donde se fue ...aahhh...diablos".-_Pensaba, pero una voz muy conocida por el lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
- Neji?.-  
- Umm..Hola..-dijo algo serio y sorprendido ya que no se habia dado cuenta de que ya estaba dentro de su habitancion y que ademas estaban completamente solos.

----------------------------

Espero les alla gustado este capitulo...yo se que no soy una super escritora ...pero me esfuerzo :/

Dejen reviews por favor :D

----------------------------

june-li: Gracias por leer mi fic !!! jijiiji ya se ..tu sabes como son Gai y Lee... jajaja esa par me causa mucha risa. Saludos!!!


	5. Solos

**Solos**

_- Neji?.-  
- Umm..Hola..-dijo algo serio y sorprendido ya que no se habia dado cuenta de que ya estaba dentro de su habitancion y que ademas estaban completamente solos._

- Hola.- Dijo la kunoichi sonrojada, no solo por la fiebre sino porque en el momento que vio al heredero del Bouke recordo aquella peculiar charla que habia tenido de madre a hija.  
- Hola solo he venido a ver como estabas de salud.- Dijo el chico, mirando hacia ningun lado y con el ceño fruncido, aparentanto molestia, pero esto no incomodo a la joven , ella sabia que esa cara la ponia cuando estaba tenso o incomodo, ella se sentia igual , asi que ignoro dicho comportamiento.  
- Gracias por preocuparte.- la chica sonrio feliz por tenerle en ese momento ahí, con su mera presencia se sentia mejor.

Los minutos llenos de silencio reinaron en la habitacion, solo se podia escuchar el delicado aire rozando las ramas de los arboles, pero nada es eterno y como era costumbre de la chica, comenzo a hablar.

- Oye ... Neji...- Dijo ella un poco apenada por lo que hiba a decir.  
- Si?.- Dijo el algo indiferente.  
- Etto...Son para...mi?.- Dijo la joven kunoichi rascandoce levemente la mejilla derecha y con su otra man apuntaba el bello ramo de rosas.  
- He...a! si...si son para ti .- Dijo el un poco sobreexsaltado por no haber recordado darcelo cuando entro. Se acerco a ella y le extendio el ramo con las dos manos, sus dedos se rozaron por unos segundos, el penso:

-"_los dedos de Tenten son suaves..."_

Ella penso:

- _Los dedos de Neji son terzos..._

- Gracias, son muy lindas.- Dijo esta oliendolas y sonriendo aun mas que antes y sonrojada por el precente.

Ante la vista del joven ella era como una pequeña niña caprichuda, que era concentida, esa sonriza le transmitia ese sentimiento desconocido por el.

-...- Por un momento la examino, se dio cuenta de que su ropa solo era un pijama de color rosa de tela muy delgada, sin querer pudo notar su ropa interior superios atraves de su blusa. El calor se hizo presente en la habitacion pero solo era perceptible por Neji, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Donde esta Gai-sensei y Lee??.- Dijo ella sin dejar de admirar las rosas.  
- Tenian algo importante que hacer.- Dijo este dejando de ver la ropa de Tenten y observando la habitacion de Tenten discimuladamente.  
- Ya veo, algo importante, una mision talves...- Dijo tratando de buscar una explicacion logica.  
- Talves.- Dijo el.  
- Hayyy!!!!...pero que descortes soy!!!!!...-Reclamo la chica a si misma, Neji solo la vio interrogante.  
- Perdon Neji...no te he ofrecido asiento.- Dijo esta agachando un poco su rostro.  
- No importa.- Dijo el sin mucha importancia.  
- Porfavor toma asiento.- Dijo ella sonriendole.  
- ...- El joven Hyuuga la observo arqueando una ceja, despues vio un poco a su derecha, la unica silla en esa habitacion estaba ocupada por un monton de libros y papeles, la kunoichi solo seguia sonriendo, ella sabia donde podia el sentarce, pero el , era obvio que hacia que no sabia lo que ella queria, asi que con la mirada confirmo lo que temia.

- Solo hay lugar aquí ...- Dijo ella sonriendole y poniendo su mano en el extremo de su cama.  
- Si.- Dijo el, ya no su tonito de voz molesto, si no algo preocupado.

Tenten no estaba nada preocupada, al contrario se sentia bien al estar a su lado, el tampoco lo estaba, se sentia agusto, solo algo incomodo.  
Paso el tiempo, para ser exactos poco mas de media hora de platica , hablaron sobre sus misiones, recordaron como vencieron a los de Akatsuki y como Tsunade-sama los habia nombrado a ellos y a los demas de su generacion como Ninjas de Alto Rango y elite, y que debian ser reconocidos como el grupo de ninjas mas fuertes de todo el Pais, y como gracias a eso habian conseguido la paz el la Villa durante varios años; pero esta platica se desvio a otro rumbo, por que la kunoichi tenia una duda y queria aclararla.

- Neji...ayer queria preguntarte algo...-Dijo Tenten perdiendo su vista en su ventana.  
- Que es...-Dijo el con curiosidad.  
- Pues quiero saber...- Dijo , y se aceco a Neji, incandoce frente a el para verlo de frente, pero por el movimiento uno de los botones de su blusa se desabró y dejó al descubierto un poco su pecho.  
- Quiero saber que hacias ayer por la mañana en la ventana de mi habitacion.- Dijo ella fingiendo molestia.

Neji no pudo no notar el pecho semidescubierto de Tenten, era un poco mas claro que la piel de su rostro y sus brazos, supuso que era efecto causado por el sol; sintio como si la habitacion ardiera en llamas, no sabia como decirle , como explicarle por que el estaba allí esa mañana, en realida no podia decirle, pues nisiquiera el sabia por que lo habia hecho. dejo de mirar su pecho y vio sus ojos ; los pocos rayos de luz de un hermoso atardecer se colaban por la ventana e iluminaban sus ojos , jamas habia notado lo hermosos que eran, brillaban tanto, sintio la necesidad de decirle cuan hermosos eran, pero tambien se veria obligado a contestar a aquella molesta pregunta.

Tenten miro como aquellos ojos se clavaban en los suyos , pudo notar que los dos estaban a menos de medio metro, de igual manera vio sus ojos tambien iluminados por el sol, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban tan inusuales, ella siempre los habia considerado diferentes a los de los demas del clan Hyuuga, en efecto los de el tenian un brillo especial.

Los dos se miraron; cada uno trataba de hacer reaccionar sus cuerpos , pero estos no respondian, no dejaban de mirarse, era como si estubiecen en una especie de trance, ese , definitibamente, era un momento diferente al que siempre pasaban cuando estan solos entrenando.  
La kunoichi pudo oir en su mente la voz de su madre.

_- tu estas enamorada de Neji...enamorada de Neji...-_

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza.

- Neji...- Dijo en susurro. El pudo ver como la expresion de Tenten en sus ojos cambiaban , no solo estaban llenos de amistad y alegria, sino de algo mas, que ni con el Byakugan podria decifrar; ahora su mirada no era la de una niñita, parecian mas maduros , mas como los de una mujer una bella mujer; su mano comenzo a moverce sola, lentamente se dirigia a el rostro de la chica...

Pero como todo tiene un principio, igualmente tienen un final...

- OHAYO!!!!!!!!!!!.- Grito  
- Tenten-chan.-  
- Hola Tenten!!.-  
- Hija!!...tienes visita .-

Justo cuando la mano de Neji estaba a un centimetro de tocar la cara de Tenten , Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y su madre entraron a la habitacion aciendo que Neji, casi a la velocidad de la luz bajara su mano y se retirara un poco de Tenten, Neji se sintio tonto, que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tambien se sintio molesto por que le ubieran arruinado ese momento, pero de igual manera se sintio alibiado pues ya no tenia que contestar nada.

- Hola!!!! Tenten.. espero que no interrumpieramos nada importante.- Dijo el rubio riendoce picaramente.

Neji se sintio molesto por tal comentario pero no dijo nada, solo lo fulmino con la mirada y mas por que tenia a hinata tomada de la cintura, con la mano muy baja a su parecer.

- Naruto-kun!!.- Reprendio Hinata a su prometido, quen rio bobamente.  
- Etton... donde esta...- Dijo Naruto buscando algo detras de el.

Por la puerta se figuro el cuerpo de un ninja no perteneciente a Konoha.

- Hola Tenten-san.-  
- Ehh... Hola Kankuro...-tenten

El chico miro a Tenten y un lebe sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas, que en ese momento estaban sin las usuales lineas moradas, lo hacian ver mas atractivo.

- Este nos siguio... se supone que debe de estar con sus hermanos en la casa de los Nara...- Dijo naruto.  
- como?.- tenten.  
- Veras... los de la Arena han venido a Konoha a hablar con los Nara para que ellos les den su bendicion a la futura esposa de Shikamaru.- Explico la joven medico.  
- Ya veo...- Dijo ella sonriendole a Kankuro amigablemente, Neji la miro friamente y despues a Kankuro.

- Si pero.. en cuanto escucho que vendraimos a visitarte se nos pego como chicle.- Dijo el rubio con esa cara de disgusto tipica de el.  
- Naruto-kun!!.- volvio a reprender la Hyuuga a su prometido , el cual le sonrio como perrito ambriento, haciendo que Hinata se pusiera roja; kankuro no parecia prestar atencion a los comentarios de naruto y de ninguno de los presentes, en cambio toda su atencion se la llebaba el pecho descubierto de tenten; ella no lo noto estaba entretenida viendo como Sakura golpeaba a Naruto, claro que primero le habia " avisado" a Hinata, esto le causaba gracia, el unico que noto de la mirada penetrante de Kankuro fue Neji, quen lo miro con desprecio, no le causaba gracia ver como aquel tipo se comia con la mirada a su queria amiga, sentia como su interior le pedia a gritos golpearle la cara a aquel, deprabado a la vista de el.

- Me tengo que ir.- Dijo el chico de ojos grices, levantandoce y bloqueandole la vista al de la Arena, quien solo lo miro con una sonriza sarcastica.

Neji tomo la manta con la que Tenten estaba tapada cuando el habia llegado, la coloco al rededor de ella, tapando su pecho descubierto.

- Sera mejor que te cubras, empieza a enfriar.- Dijo este sin ningun tipo de expresion en su rostro.  
- S-si!... gracias Neji...- Dijo esta sonrojandoce.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante este accion, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algun cometario comprometedor, como los que hacia Naruto, Neji salio rapidamente por la ventana.

- Se ve que se preocupa mucho por ti...-Dijo el Usumaki con su mirada picara y sarcastica.  
- etto... jejeje.- Tenten rio avergonzadamente.  
- Pero que diablos acaba de hacer Neji...aahhhh!! (N/A:suspiro mental)  
- Neji-niisan esta raro desde ayer...Tenten-san...-Dijo Hinata casi en susurro pero Tenten si pudo oirla.  
- Si enserio??...jejeje.- Volvio a reir bobamente.  
- Cuentanos que paso...-Dijo Sakura sonriendole.  
- Anda anda dinosss!!!.- Grito Naruto.

Pero no todos queria saber, kankuro aclaro su garaganta y hablo para acabar con esa platica que solo incluia a Neji y Tenten.

- Tenten-san.-  
- Si?... que pasa...- Dijo ella sonriendole.  
- Eh traido un regalo para usted desde la arena.  
- Que un regalo.- Pregunto ella interesada.  
- Asi es...- Sacando un cajita de cedro.- Tenga... es algo que he comprado para usted.  
- Ehh.. gracias.- Dijo Tenten averganzada y haciendo una leve reverencia.  
- Puedo abrirlo?.- Pregunto ella ingenuamente.  
- Claro!.- Dijo este sonriendo.  
- Woow!!!... que bonito verdad Hinata!!!!.- Dijo Naruto, mejor dicho grito naruto.  
- Si Naruto-kun.- Dijo ella mirando la bella peineta de plata con pequeñas flores de color rojo y pequeñas aplicaiones de color amarillo y verde, era muy hermosa.  
- Kyyyaaa!!!! Pero que lindaaaaa...-Grito Sakura...envidiando por un momento a Tenten, como quisiera ella que su novio Sasuke le ubiece regalado algo asi cuando cumplieron un año de novios.  
- Muchas gracias pero... no puedo aceptarlo...- Dijo Tenten cerrando la cajita.  
- Queeee????.- Grito Naruto.  
- Porfavor aceptelo, no permitire que me la devuelva...- Dijo el sonriendo.  
- Pero...-  
- Porfavor conservela...-  
- Pero... esta bien... se lo agradesco mucho... es muy amable de su parte.- Dijo esta poniendoce algo roja.  
- A Neji no le gustara esto.- Dijo Naruto sarcasticamente.  
- NARUTO!!!.- Grito Sakura.  
- QUEE ??? ES LA VERDA!!!!.-  
- Sera mejor que ya nos marchemos, es muy tarde.- Dijo Hinata timidamente y jalando a Naruto , quien por no ser movido a tiempo por su prometida, hubiera recibido un tremendo golpe en la cabezapor parte de Sakura.  
- ARIGATOO HINATA -CHAN!!! me has salvado la vida!!!.- Dijo llorando y abrazando el brazo de Hinata la cual se puso del color de una cereza.  
- Baka.- Sakura.  
- Nos retiramos Tenten-san... que pase buenas noches.

Y asi la habitacionde Tenten estubo sola nuevamente, tomo la cajita y la coloco junto al ramo de rosas; estaba por recostarse nuevamente ...pero sintio algo entre la sabana que Neji le habia dado para que se cubriece

- Eh??... pero que es ESTO!!!...- Dijo ella tomandolo entre sus dedos...

-----------------------------------

Espero les alla gustado!

Gracias a los que dejan reviews!!!! se los agradesco mucho !!!!

---


	6. Admitiendo

Perdon por la demora! uu

_

* * *

_ _

* * *

_

_** Admitiendo**_

****

La bella kunoichi saco entre la sabana, una especie de papel doblado, por el "frente" tenia escrito su nombre... automaticamente reconocio la letra, esa perfecta caligrafia que era obligatoria en aquel famoso clan, pero en ese instante su cerebro se puso en marcha, la duda y curiosidad llenaron su mente¿por que estaba ahi¿Neji se la habia dado¿si fue el, por que se la dio¿cuando la puso ahi¿que era lo que decia¿por que no se lo dio antes¿por que jodidos no dejaba de preguntarse cosas y lo leia de una buena ves?

Dejo de pensar, ahora toda su atencion la contenia aquel "papel".

- Trago fuerte...y con una sonriza en su rostro desdoblo delicadamente el papel, sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban...no podia creer lo que sus ojos leian, de seguro estaba soñando, no, no podia estar soñando, por que aun le dolia un poco la garganta, se supone que cuando duermes no sientes dolor, entonces era real.

- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo esta casi en susurro y llevandoce una mano a la a boca, parpadeo un par de veces y volvio a leer lo que decia, pero esta ves en voz un poco fuerte.

_**-" Sabes que no soy bueno para esto...pero Gai-sensei insistio, espero que te mejores pronto, te extrañamos en el entrenamiento, en especial yo... bien adios**_

_**Hyuuga Neji "**_

- No puedo creerlo... me extraño... - Se decia con una GRAN sonrisa en su boca y dando pequeños saltos en su cama, parecia una niñita pequeña, pero a ella no le importaba verse las mas tonta del mundo, se sentia feliz, pero esta felicidad se acabo cuando su subconciente, como si estubiera encontra de ella, le dijo.- _solo te extraño por que no tubo con quien entrenar...solo es eso...nada mas..._

Dejo de brincar, ahora nuevamente miraba a aquel papel, y si era cierto lo que su mente le decia.

- Neji... solo fue eso?.- Dijo esta al papel, como si esperara una respuesta de este.

- No importa si solo fue eso, lo que cuanta es que me extraño.- Dijo esta riendo tontamente y con un dedo en su boca.

**_Flas back_**

- Chicos... antes de ver a Tenten creo que estaria bien que escribieran algo amable para ella , asi como un cumplido, alguna receta para que ella mejore o cualquier cosa positiva !!!!.- Dijo Gai durante su entrenamiento a sus dos alumnos ahi presentes, dandoles una pequeña hoja de papel y un boligrafo.

- SIII tiene razon Gai-sensei!!!.- Grito Lee con pose de soldado.

- Tks...- Dijo Neji, encontrando, eso como algo tonto y un poco infantil para sus edades.

- Anda Neji, estoy seguro de que a Tenten le encantara!!!.- Dijo este muy, muy feliz y con una mano en el hombro de Neji, quien solo lo miro con cara de disgusto.

- Gai-sensei!!! ya eh terminado!!!.- Grito Lee entregandole el boligrafo y el papel a su sensei.

- Veamos... "_Para quitar la friebre toma... blablabla...blablabla_..."(estaba leyendo ok?)"... maravilloso Lee! seguro que con esta receta se cura nuestra Tentensita!!!.- Dijo Gai poniendo su mano sobra la cabeza de Lee.

- Ohhh!!! Gai-sensei .- Dijo, poniendo una cara de perrito.

Neji solo miraba el papel , como si esperara a que Gai de un momento a otro se retractaray ya no le pidiera escribir nada, cosa que nunca ocurrio.

- vamos Neji, seguro de que tienes muchas cosas "**positivas**" que decirle a Tenten.- Dijo el sensei, guiñando un ojo al Hyuuga.

- Hmp... ya que...- Dijo el joven casi en susurro y se dio vuelta y camino un poco, solo para que las dos "cosas" verdes detras de el no pudiecen leer lo que escribiría.

_- " Que se supone que tenga que escribir... creo que lo mejor sera ser sincero ...".-_ penso el Hyuuga y comenzo a a escribir.

- "_ Ella sabe que esto no se me da bien... algo positivo... pues como esta enferma ...pues que se mejore pronto... y ojala sea pronto por que hoy no entrene nada bien con Lee...la extrañe... extrañe?"-_ Pensaba Neji mientras escribia en el papel, dejando de hacerlo cuando sintio una presencia de tras de el.

- Ya terminaste?.- Dijo Gai, poniendo su mano esperando recibir el papel para poder leerlo, Neji rapidamente lo doblo, y miro la mano de Gai con algo de desprecio antes de hacer su mano, que sujetaba la "carta", hacia atras , insinuando que no tenia ni la minima intension de mostrarsela.

- mmmrrrr...- gai hizo una especie de ruido con la garganta, esperando a que Neji accediera a mostrale lo que habia escrito. Nuevamente Neji le miro con desprecio.

- mmmrrrr!!!!!!!.- Decia mas fuerte Gai, Neji le daba la misma mirada gelida.

- mmmmmmmmrrrrrrr!!!!!!!.- ( N/A: esta parte es algo parecia a uno de los capitulos de Naruto Shippuden)

Asi pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Lee termino con aquella "discusion muda" , haciendo que Gai ya no siguiera insistiendo.

- uff!!.- Neji respiro algo aliviado.

_**Fin Flash back**_

Tenten suguio obserbando a aquel trozo de papel, era tan pequeño y simple, nada comparado a lo que Kankuro amblemente le habia regalado minutos antes,pero para ella ese "insignificante " trozo de papel, valia mucho, mucho mas que ese costoso regalo de kankuro.

- Neji...- Dijo la chica en suspiro, recosatandoce boca arriba en su cama, llebandoce aquella nota a su rostro, oliendo el fresco y dulce aroma de Neji inpregnado en el papel, al parecer lo habia guardado entre sus ropas , puesto que olia bastante a el; aspiro profundo, dejo que aquel aroma le llenara todos sus sentidos, sintiendoce relajada al instante, visualizo en su mente el rostro del chico, deseando tenerlo nuevamente ahi con ella, que solo estubiera con ella, que nadie mas lo pudiera tener, que ninguna otra chica estubiera a su lado, que solo fuera para ella, y ella solo para el.

Se ruborizo, todo aquello que estaba pensando, era algo siempre habia deseado en secreto, pero que ahora estaba admitiendo, se ruborizo mas al darse cuenta de lo posesiva que podia llegar a ser, pero para colmo , de lago que no le pertenecia.

- Neji...!!!!!.- Volvio a decir esta abrazando a su almohada, imaginando que eta fuera ese ser que le producia tanta felicidad.

Aquella noche Tenten se dio cuanta del tanto tiempo que habia reprimido aquel sentimiento especial por ese Hyuuga, pero sabia bien por que lo habia hecho...tenia miedo, si miedo a que ese amor no fuece correspondido, por eso por mucho tiempo se lo hbai negado, pero ahora ya no podia mas con esa farza, tenia que hacer algo... tenia que...

- Decirle a Neji que lo amo, si, eso tengo que hacer.- Dijo esta animandoce asi misma, pero con una notable tristeza en sus ojos, aun tenia miedo, miedo a que el la rechazace, pero asi es el amor, se tiene que sufrir...

**_------------------------------------------_**

Era una hermosa mañana, de esas en que los pajron cantan, el sol brilla placidamente, el cielo despejado, las mariposas volando de par en par, y todas esas cursilerias...

- Toc toc toc!! (alguien toca una puerta xD).-

- AAHH!!!! ( bostezo)... si??.- Decia una linda chica despertanto, estirando su cuerpo.

- Hija! Tienes correspondencia!!!.- Decia su madre fuera de la habitacion.

- Correspondencia para mi?.- Decia la chica extrañada, levantandoce para abrir la puerta y tomar su " correspondencia".

- Aqui tienes...- Dijo su madre, quien despues de darcela se retiro.

- Veamos...- Tenten comenzo a abrir el sobre con mucho cuidado, por el frente solo tenia su nombre grabado en letras doradas.

- Haber...- Comenzo a leer.- _Honorable Tenten de la Hoja... blablabla...blablabla...ummmm... el dia... a las... de... mmmmm... blablabla...para unir en sagrado matrimonio a ... blablabla... Familia Nara...-_

- Vaya vaya!!!.- Decia esta rancando su cuello con suavidad.-

- _Quien hiba a pensar que Shikamaru y Temari hirian tan rapido, si lo pienso bien Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba y yo somos los unicos solterones de los 12 Ninjas de Élite de Konoha...bien o mal Sakura lleba una una relacion estable con Sasuke desde ya hace ma de un año, Ino y Choji, de igual manera llebancasi lo mismo, ni que decir de Naruto y Hinata, esos dos son el amor en carne y hueso... en realidad soy la unica mujer sin pareja...-_ Pensaba esta tirandoce nuevamente a su cama con pesades, sintiendoce algo irritada por la noticia pero a la ves feliz por la pareja.

- Nimodos...tendre que ir, al fin y al cabo son mis amigos,pero...- Decia tenten levantandoce rapidamente de su cama y abriendo una puerta.

- NO TENGO NADA QUE PONERME!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Gritaba frustrada buscando cualquier prenda adecuada que le siviera para esa ocasion tal especial.

- YA SE!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Grito.- Llamare a Sakura para que vallamos de compras!!!!!!!.- Dijo esta corriendo al primer piso, tomando el telefono y llamando a una de sus mejores amigas.

_.- Moshi moshi?-_

- Sakura? soy yo Tenten!.-

- _Hola Tenten , que pasa?.-_

- Pues queria saber si quisieras acompañarme a comprar algo para lo de Shikamaru y Temari.

_- Claro!, yo tambien pensaba ir de compras!... aun no puedo creer que ese par este a punto de casarce._

- Tienes razon, y es en tan solo dos dias.-

_- Si !!!!.-_

- Bueno te parece bien que nos veamos al medio dia?

_- Si!, me parece perfecto.-_

- Bien nos vemos !

_- Si Adios_

**_---------------------------------------------------------_**

En la mansion Hyuuga.

- Neji-niisan.- Decia una fragil voz detras del joven.

- Si? Hinata-sama.-

- El desayuno esta listo.-

- Gracias Hinata-sama, pero no tengo hambre.- Decia este dandole nuevamente la espalda a su prima y siguiendo con su entrenamiento.

- Pero...- Trato de decir, pero una voz fuerte y autoritaria le impidio seguir.

- Neji, el desayuno.- Decia el lider de los Hyuuga, con la mirada fija en los ojos de Neji, haciendolo entender que no se trataba de si queria o no queria desayunar, si no de que debia de hacerlo.

- Hai.- Dijo este con un disgusto notable, como odiaba ese tono de voz y esa mirada , estaba arto de recibir tantas ordenes y tener que cumplirlas, que no entendian que no tenia hambre, acazo era eso tan dificil de comprender.

- Gracias por lo alimentos.- Decia Neji levantandoce despues de haber comido muy poco de su desayuno, ya que no tenia hambre, lo unico que queria era salir de ahi.

- Neji-niisan...!.-

- Si?...- Dijo este volteando y mirando de la manera mas fea a Hinata.

- Etto... asitira a la boda de Shikamaru Nara y temari de la Arena...?.- deci Hinata algo apenada.

- No lo se.- DIjo este poniendo fin a la platica y dirijiendoce a la salida.

- Iras.- Dijo la voz prepotente de Hiashi Hyuuga. Neji se detubo de golpe.

- Disculpe?.- Dijo este tratando de entender .

- Iras, ademas de que tienes que cuidar de Hinata, tienes que ir a representar al Bouke en esa reuinion, Hinata ira en mi representacion..- Dijo este autoritariamente.

- Usted no deberia de representar al Souke?.- Pregunto este, pero lo que recibio fue una mirada sin ningun tipo de sentimeinto, entendio que queria decir eso, que a el no le incumbia.

Accedio con la cabeza y continuo su recorrido.

- "_Maldicion... ya no soporto estar ahi, buscare un departamento ahora mismo...".-_ Pensaba mientras se dirigia al centro de la aldea, hiba dispuesto a encontrar algo comodo donde pode vivir, no muy grande ni muy chico, algo sencillo, al fin y al cabo que casi no se encontraria ahí, con tantas misiones no tendria tanto tiempo de estar en ella, asi que cualquier departamento estaria bien, llego donde habia una edificio de tres cuatro pisos, estaba lo mas alejado de la amnsion, casi limitando con el bosque, ahi hablo con una anciano, quien rapidamente le dio las llaves de una de los departamentos, el edificio tenia 8 habitaciones y a Neji le habia tocado la habitacion numero 6 en el tercer piso, agradecio al anciano y fue directo a la mansion por algunas cosas que tenia, enrealida no muchas.

**_---------------------------------------_**

Mientras tanto tenten y Sakura se encontraban fuera de la tienda de kimonos, estabana punto de entra, pero una voz conocida los detubo.

- Tenten-san!, Sakura-chan!.-

- Eh?... Hola.- Tenten rio amablemente.

- Hola Kankuro, Katzekage-sama.- Dijo Sakura haciendo una leve reberencia.

- Hola!.- Dijo amigablemnte kankuro viendo fijamente a Tenten.

- ...- Gaara.

- Puedo saber a donde van?.- Pregunto Kankuro.

- Pues veniamos de compras.- Dijo Sakura.

- Ya veo.- Dijo este algo insatisfecho, enrealidad esperaba la respuesta de tenten no de sakura.

- Les pareceria acompañarnos a comprar algunas vividas.- Dijo este adecadamente.

- Claro!!.- Grito Sakura.

- Si!.- Dijo Tenten.

- Bien vamos.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un lindo lugar, donde habia varias mesas fuera, escogieron una y tomaron haciento, Tenten se sentia algo apenada,pero sakura lo estaba disfrutando, cada uno tomo algo, pero despues de una rato Sakura se levanto de la mesa, para ir al sanitario, despues Gaara, quien habia hido a pagar, dejando a Kankuro y Tenten solos, Kankuro lo tomo como una oportunida, arrimo un poco la silla, para quedar algo mas cerca de Tenten.

- Te a gustado lo que te traje de la Arena?.- Pregunto este.

- Si es muy hermoso.- Dijo esta inclinando su cabeza un poco.

- Nada tan hermoso como usted.- Dijo este mirando con ternura a Tenten.

Tenten se sonrojo al instante ante tal comentario, jamas algun chico le habia dicho algo tan agradable, se sintio nerviosa, tanto que no pudo notar la pesada mirada que la miraba desde una el otro lado de la calle...

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic!! se los agradesco mucho!!! ..perdon por tardarme en poner las continuaciones...pero es que habeces no tengo tiempo uu ademas esta semana andube un poquillo enferma ! 

Buneo espero les alla gustado!!!

dejen reviews!!!!!

* * *

**Aiko Airam:** Hola amiga!!!! gracias por leer mi fic...ya lei el tuyo y dejame decirte que esta SUPER!!! siii!!!! ..gracias por dedicarme un cap. de tu fic gracias!!!

**laLii-chan**: Gracias! tu siempre lees mi fic!!!! saludos!!

**Chica-anime 4ever:** Gracias !!!! jujuju yo tambien lo AMO!! xD ...pero es mio solo que se lo presto a Tenten en los Fic y en el manga xD!!!! saludos!

**Hyuuga-Ten**: Me gusta hacerle de emocion!!! xD gracias por leer!!!


	7. Nuevo Hogar y un Gran dia de Suerte

_Fic dedicado a todos los fans de Neji y Tenten..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**-Nuevo Hogar y Un gran día de Suerte-**_

Los nervios de apoderaron de la bella kunoichi, no sabia como responder ante tales halagos, no es que jamás hubiera recibido alguno, si no que esta ves eran mas sinceros que los piropos que le decían por las calles, se sintió feliz, pero a la ves…confundida y hasta un poco tonta.

- Gracias Kankuro-san.- Dijo ella apareciendo un sonrojo en sus bronceadas mejillas.

- De nada.- Dijo Kankuro sonriéndole amablemente, haciendo que esta se sonrojara aun más.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos para Tenten, y más por el silencio que se interpuso; como deseaba la joven de chonguitos que en ese momento cayera un meteorito o que un terremoto se tal de acabar con aquel molesto silencio que había entre ellos dos, pero para su suerte, su sub-conciente le dijo:

_- Pregúntale por Temari…!!!.-_

- Y dígame Kankuro-san…..como se encuentra Temari-san.- Pregunto esta dándole el ultimo trago a su bebida y disimulando su notable nerviosismo, volteando su mirada hacia en Kazekage quien se encontraba haciendo fila para pagar, probablemente tardaría bastante tiempo ahí formado, en cuanto a Sakura, seguramente tardaría un buen rato en el baño, pues siempre solía hacerlo.

- Tsk…. Pues ya no me dejo mas remedio que dejar que se casara con ese baka.- Dijo el chico de la Arena molesto, puesto que a el no le parecía bien que su querida hermana se casara con, a su ver, una persona tan perezosa.

- Pero los dos se aman…. cierto??.- Dijo esta con una mirada nostálgica, viendo hacia la nada.

- Supongo...- Kankuro vio a Tenten extrañado ante su reacción, pero aun la veía con esa mirada tan tierna

­­

El joven pelinegro y ojos grises miraban con atención a las dos personas con su byakugan activado, leyendo sus labios, sabiendo lo que uno le decía a otro.

_- "Ese degenerado…otra vez con Tenten…"_ – Pensaba este mientras seguía "vigilando "la platica del de la Arena y la de la Hoja.

Se mantuvo así, por un tiempo, escondido tras el muro de una tienda, pensando en lo cursi y entupidas que eran las palabras que Kankuro le decía a Tenten, pero desde muy dentro de su ser quería ir y acabar con aquella platica tan tonta, sin sentido, pero no podía llegar de la nada y llevársela, no era un delito lo que los chicos estaban haciendo en ese momento, además, quien era el para decirle a Tenten con quien podía o no podía hablar, esas palabras resonaron en su mente, quedándose, por unos segundos, ido ante sus pensamientos.

- Disculpe le puedo ayudar en algo.- Dijo una joven no muy bonita detrás del Genio Hyuuga, quien , al parecer, era la encargada de atender la tienda donde Neji se ocultaba y espiaba a la pareja frente a el.

- No… gracias….- Dijo este dándole nuevamente la espalda a la joven, quien seguía viéndolo embobada, ( inner: pues con tal belleza quien no!!!), Neji volvió a verla pero ahora con una de sus miradas matadoras, haciendo que la joven despertara y con una sonrisa tonta y rascándose torpemente la cabeza se retirara algo avergonzada.

Neji siguió viendo a los dos jóvenes, todo lo que hablaban no era nada serio, hasta que Kankuro dijo algo que lo irrito, tanto como para….

_- "Tenten-san… le gustaría ir conmigo a la boda de mi hermana Temari...".- _

Ya era suficiente… esa era la gota que derramo el vaso, además de decirle puras cursilerías, ahora se atrevía a invitarla a asistir a la boda con el, jamás!!!, no podía permitir eso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Neji se apareció frente a los dos chicos, los cuales, por la rapidez de Neji, ni se dieron cuenta cuando llego.

Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos, tenten se levanto bruscamente de su silla, totalmente asombrada de ver a Neji ahí , por otra parte Kankuro solo se limito a desviar su mirada y poner cara de molestia.

- Neji!!!.- Dijo la kunoichi sintiéndose aliviada, pues ya no tenia que darle una respuesta a Kankuro, le daba tanta felicidad ver a aquel hombre que amaba desde hace años, y que aun lo hacia, sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, pero sabia bien que no podía hacerlo…que pensaría Neji….solo se limito a pararse frente de el mirándolo como si el lo fuera todo en el mundo.

- Sucede algo….Hyuuga-san…- Dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, y con una sonrisa de molestia dibujada en su rostro, pues según el, el "Hyuuga", había terminado su "mágico" momento con Tenten.

Neji no contesto nada, solo lo vio con desprecio a Kankuro, luego a Tenten, quien no dejaba de verlo con una cara de sorpresa, en ese momento se pregunto, porque acababa de hacer eso?...desde cuando hacia las cosas sin pensar….porque había gastado chakra innecesariamente espiando una conversación ajena?... y lo peor… se encontraba frente a su mejor amiga y el de la Arena, sin ningún motivo aparente y sin nada que decir o hacer.

- Neji?.- Pregunto por detrás de este, la joven ninja medico de hermosos ojos verdes, quien trataba de entender por que el Hyuuga se encontraba ahí.

- Pasa algo?.- Dijo la fría voz del Kazekage de la Arena, parándose detrás de su hermano, quien aun permanecía sentado, con una cara de fastidio e irritación.

- Tenten.- Dijo prepotentemente el Hyuuga.- Yo…. Necesito que vengas conmigo.- Dijo este viendo a Tenten de la misma manera que siempre lo hacia.

- Para que? .- Pregunto molesto kankuro.-

- Ten-ten.- Neji puntualizo cada una de sus palabras, aclarando hacia quien se había dirigido, haciendo que Kankuro se irritara y molestara aun mas.

- Claro Neji!.- Tente hablo, estaba un tanto nerviosa, sonriéndole a su Hyuuga.

- Espero que no les moleste que me retire.-Dijo Tenten a sus compañeros de mesa, quienes accedieron que se retirara, casi todos menos kankuro, quien como un niño pequeño, se molesto aun mas y no presto atención a las palabras de la kunoichi, pero cuando esta volteo a verlo, este puso su mejor sonrisa, pero también las mas falsa.

- Lo siento Sakura, tal vez luego compre un kimono o algo así.- Dijo Tenten a su amiga.

- No te preocupes, ve con Neji.- Dijo esta guiñándole un ojo en señal de que ya se estaba dando cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de su amiga, haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente y afirmara con su cabeza.

- Si!-

- Gracias por todo Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-san.- Tenten se despidió de los dos chicos de la Arena haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza y alejándose con el Hyuuga, quien como un rayo, había ido por dos cajas que había dejado en la tienda donde se encontraba "espiando".

Durante el camino, el silencio se hizo presente, cosa no muy rara en el Hyuuga, pues este no era muy sociable, pero si en la kunoichi.

- Neji…. A donde vamos….y que son esas cajas??.- Pregunto Tenten ingenuamente mirando a Neji de reojo y caminando con sus manos detrás de su espalda, haciéndola parecer un apequeña niña caminado junto a su padre.

- Vamos a mi departamento.- Dijo Neji sin prestar atención a la mirada curiosa del la chica.

- Departamento???.- Dijo Tenten extrañada, llevándose su dedo pulgar e índice a su barbilla, simulando que pensaba.

- Así es….hoy por la mañana me mude.- Dijo este mirando de reojo a Tenten, quien lucia encantada de la vida de ir a conocer su nuevo hogar.

- _Conoceré la nueva casa de Neji….. hoy es mi día de suerte!!!.-_ pensaba esta llena de felicidad.

- Bien!!!.- tenten miro a Neji, quien al percatarse de su mirada, se volteo rápidamente.

- Y puedo saber para que me necesitas??.- Dijo esta mirando divertida a Neji, quien se sorprendió ante su pregunta.

El Hyuuga no respondió rápido, medito un poco antes de contestar, como podía ser que otra ves estuviera haciendo las cosas sin pensar, eso no era común en el, al ser considerado un genio, siempre pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas.

- Pues….quería que me ayudaras a-a…acomodar mis cosas…- Dijo este casi en un tono molesto.

- te molesta que te lo aya pedido?.-

- Claro que no!!.- Tenten lo miro negando con la cabeza y regalándole una bella sonrisa, con una de esas con las que había hecho que el de la Arena se enamorara de ella.

Neji se sonrojo un poco, como le gustaba verla feliz, se veía tan bien cuando sonreía.

- En realidad me alegra que lo pidieras, así seré la primer persona en conocer tu nuevo hogar!.-

Neji la observo durante todo el camino, se sentía bien con el simple hecho de caminar a su lado, las preocupaciones se le iban, se olvidaba del Souke y el Bouke, su cuerpo se relajaba, su mente se despejaba y ese dolor que sentía en su corazón, desaparecía. Como podía ser que una simple mujer cambiara todo eso de el, eran demasiadas cosas en que pensar, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, Tenten no era un simple mujer, era mas que eso, era su amiga.

- Habitación numero 6 .- Tenten miro el numero sobre la puerta, lo memorizo y vio detenidamente como Neji habría la puerta, haciendo que este se incomodara un poco, pues era la segunda ves que habría la puerta y esta al tener dificultad para abrirse, se complicaba el asunto.

Los dos entraron, el calor del departamento les dio en la cara, peo no les molesto tanto, Tenten entro, miro cada rincón de la casa, no era tan pequeña como ella había imaginado, tenia sala, cocina, una habitación, baño, cuarto de lavado, y un pequeño balcón de donde se podía ver el bosque y mas a lo lejos el rió que brillaba con los rayos del sol, era muy acogedor, perfecto para el Hyuuga.

- Que te parece?.- Pregunto Neji poniendo las cojas que traía en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en lo era la cocina.

- Es muy acogedora, y tiene una vista hermosa.-

- Si, lo se.-

Paso el día, los dos limpiaron la casa y acomodaron algunos muebles que Neji había comprado camino a la mansión Hyuuga, así como las cosas que había traído de esta; llego la noche y como todo hombre educado y caballeroso, invito a Tenten a cenar en forma de agradecimiento por haberle ayudado, los dos se dirigieron al restaurante donde Naruto acostumbraba ir a comer ramen; los dos comieron, casi sin hablar.

- Gracias Neji por la comida.-

- De nada.-

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya a mi casa.

- Si, quieres que te acompañe?.-

- Claro!, por que no?!...pero necesito pasar a tu departamento….olvide ahí mi protector, creo que lo deje en la barra de la cocina.

- Esta bien.

Los dos caminaron; para ir a casa de Tenten, pasaban cerca de la casa de Neji, así que a este no le molestaba tener que ir a su casa por la banda de Tenten; los dos llegaron, entraron, Tenten se quedo en la sala y Neji fue a donde Tenten le había dicho que había dejado su protector, cuando Neji regreso donde Tenten se suponía que estaba no la encontró, así que tubo que utilizar su Byakugan, miro a través de las paredes y vio que por el corredor, el cuerpo de Tenten subía las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, supuso que quería ver mejor el paisaje desde arriba, así que se dispuso a seguirla.

- Tenten, aquí esta tu protector.- Dijo este buscándola entre las sabanas que estaban colgadas secándose.

- Tenten..?.-

Neji quedo estupefacto al ver a Tenten, recargada en el barandal observando el paisaje nocturno y a la luna , con su cabello suelto, movido por la brisa del viento, la luna alumbrando su piel, y resaltaba el color y brillo de sus ojos, haciendo que esta luciera mas hermosa de lo que ya era, pasando su mano por su cuello y masajeando delicadamente, tomando un mechón de su cabello que caía sobre su cara, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja cuidadosamente; esa era la primera ves que la miraba con el cabello suelto, y tenia que admitir que se veía muy bien, sea veía mucho mas femenina y mas hermosa.

Neji se quedo mirando a la chica, Tenten se percato de su presencia.

- Hay una vista maravillosa.- Dijo esta volteándose y caminado hacia Neji, quien aun seguía mirando a Tenten fijamente.

- Si.-

Tenten se puso frente a el , estirando su mano para que Neji le diese su protector, pero esto no sucedió, Neji tomo la banda y la coloco en el cuello de la kunoichi, de la misma manera en que Hinata utilizaba la suya, Tenten sintió las manos de Neji rozar su cabello, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, sintió muy cerca de su rostro el aliento de Neji, estuvo casi a punto de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, se dejo llevar por el suave aroma de Neji y deseo tenerlo así de cerca siempre; Neji termino de colocarle el protector y la miro detenidamente, observando cada facción de su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna, paso su mano sobre un mechón de cabello de la kunoichi y lo dejo caer suavemente, Tenten no comprendía esa actitud de el, pero fuere lo que fuere, le gustaba.

- Gracias.- Dijo esta sonrojándose levemente.

- Te has soltado el cabello.-

- Si…. es que ya estaban a punto de deshacerse mi peinado.- Dijo ella tomando su cabello y desenredándolo con la punta de sus dedos.

Pasaron los minutos, Neji contemplaba a Tenten y esta lo miraba debes en cuando o simplemente seguía mirando la luna.

_- Esta es mi oportunidad tengo que decirle lo que siento…...- _Pensaba Tenten, tomando aire y preparándose para confesar su amor a Neji.

_- Neji!.-_

_- Tenten.- _

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero tenten insistió en que Neji hablase y luego ella.

- Quería saber si iras a la boda de Shikamaru y Temari.- Dijo este mirando ahora hacia el bosque.

-Pues eso creo.- Dijo esta haciendo lo mismo que el Hyuuga.- Y tu iras?

- Si, tendré que ir en representación del Bouke.-

- Ya veo…- Dijo esta mirando ahora la luna.

- Por eso quería saber…. Bueno como seré el representante del Bouke, y como Hinata-sama ira con Naruto… pues tal vez… pues si tu quisieras… podríamos ir juntos a la boda… como amigos claro!- Dijo este un poco nervioso pero con su típica cara de molestia.

Tenten no podía creerlo…. Neji la estaba invitado a ir con ella la boda… definitivamente ese era su día de suerte!!!...

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen el fic son un gran apoyo!!! gracias

saludos!!!!

* * *

**Aiko Airam**: Gracias por todo...espero sigas leyendo mi fic y yo seguire leyrndo el tuyo:D

**Hyuuga-Ten** Creo que tus suposociones eran ciertas :D!! mira entra a esta pag y ahi dice como se utiliza en FF a la perfeccion!!! saludos !!! gracias por leer!!!( http://moneycentral.groups. ) .

**HyUuGa-YuMi** : No te preocupes yo te entiendo...ami tambien me dejan un FRIEGO de tarea... uu ... y pues pensaba poner unos toque de Kankuten...pero solo lo suficiente para qu neji se ponga celoso. xD saludos!!!.

**Chica-anime 4ever** Claro que no... el mio es el original...tiene la firma de Masashi Kishimoto en la pompi izquierda xD ... buscale bien en el tuyo y vas a ver que le encontraras el "Made in China" jijijiiji saludos amiga!!!!!

**Black Cronos**: gracias por tu reviews!!! espero que te guste este cap!!! saludos!!!.

**ruuty** Claro y gracias!!! saludos!!

**laLii-chan** : Sip ...seguire con Nejiten...pues esa es la mejor pareja!!! jujjujuu ..saludos!!!


	8. Misión

**_Dedicado a mi ototo-chan (69...)_**

__

__

_**- Misión - **_

**__**

Era de mañana y la linda kunoichi Tenten caminaba por las calles de Konoha, entraba a una tienda y entraba en otra, indecisa en lo que quería comprar, hasta que entro en una tienda donde encontró algo perfecto para ella…

- Este kimono es bellísimo.- Dijo la chica observando con los ojos muy brillantes, el hermoso kimono de color vino con un bordado en las mangas de color plateado y con un obi que contrastaba muy bien con la tela.

- _Tengo que verme muy bien ese… tengo que estar a la altura de un Hyuuga´….-_ pensaba Tenten mientras una empleada de la tienda le ayudaba a probarse el kimono.

- **Flash Back –**

_- Por eso quería saber…. Bueno como seré el representante del Bouke, y como Hinata-sama ira con Naruto… pues tal vez… pues si tu quisieras… podríamos ir juntos a la boda… como amigos claro!- Dijo este un poco nervioso pero con su típica cara de molestia._

- CLARO!!!!!...ehh… digo … claro! por que no?!.- Decía Tenten tratando de ocultar su emoción, se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo, la persona que ella amaba la había invitado a asistir con el a la gran boda de Temari y Shikamaru.

-_ ALTO… dijo… como amigos?..-_ Pensaba esta haciendo que su hermosa sonrisa se desvaneciera de un segundo a otro.

- "_si….solo… como…. Amigos_"….- Repetía cruelmente su conciencia, otras ves estaba en su contra.

- Estas bien?.- Dijo Neji un tanto desconcertado por la reacción de Tenten, primero se miraba feliz, y después triste, un poco ida.

- Si no quieres ir conmigo lo comprendo.- Dijo este con un tono de desprecio y de decepción.

- Claro que quiero ir contigo!!!.- Grito Tenten.. Volviendo a sonreírle al Hyuuga, quien rió levemente, casi imperceptible

- Esta bien… pasare por ti a las… te parece bien a las 6?.- Dijo seriamente.

- Si me parece estupendo!.-

**- Fin Flash Back -**

- Perfecto…- Dijo Tenten mirando su reflejo en un gran espejo… a su criterio, se veía muy bien… hasta mas bonita que sus amigas Ino y Sakura quienes eran consideradas las ninjas mas bellas de Konoha, con un poco de maquillaje y un buen peinado, luciría como una reina, el día de la boda tenia que verse perfecta, ya que en ella asistirían muchas personas de elite e importantes de varias aldeas, ya que el novio, Nara Shikamaru, era uno de los Ninjas mas famosos de su tiempo, pues el junto con los otro ninjas de elite habían derrotado a los de Akatsuki, y no solo el, sino también la novia, Sabaku no Temari, que al igual que su prometido, y ahora futuro esposo, había ayudado bastante en la eliminación de los mismos.

- Se ve hermosa señorita!!.- Decía la empleada mirando a Tenten fascinada de cómo lucia.- Parece una princesa!!

- Tu crees?.-

- Claro …le queda muy bien!.-

- Bien! … entonces me lo llevo.-

- OK!.-

- _Espero que Neji piensa igual que esa jovencita´….-_ pensó Tenten y suspiro grandemente.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

El día paso, sin nada interesente que hacer, no había entrenamiento, ni misiones, Konoha pasaba por largos años de paz y tranquilidad, ya no había mas enemigos a que derrotar, ni mas villanos que destruir, ya no había nada interesante que hacer.

El siguiente día paso, igual sin nada que hacer, tenten no había visto a Neji esos dos últimos días, lo extraño, extraño estar a su lado, extraño mirar sus ojos, su mirada, su ser.

Salio de su casa para despejar sus pensamientos, camino rumbo al bosque donde solía entrenar con su equipo, se recostó en el pasto y miro el cielo, contemplo las nubes, que se movían lentamente, pensó en todos los momentos que había estado con Neji, desde que los asignaron con su sensei: Gai; recordó la cara de disgusto de Neji al ver con quien le había tocado, con una chica poco femenina obsesionada con las armas y con un pobre diablo que ni siquiera podía hacer un ninjutsu, pero también recordó el día en que casi pierde a Neji, ese terrible día en que Neji regreso a Konoha después de haber peleado con Kidoumaru, ese maldito que casi le arrebata la vida a el ser que mas quería, su sonrisa se desvaneció, trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero a su mente volvía la imagen de Neji moribundo, eso era a lo que mas temía, que a Neji le sucediera algo malo, si el moría ella moriría también.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Finalmente había llegado el día esperado por toda Konoha, en las calles, se miraban grandes cantidades de personas importantes y adineradas no pertenecientes a la Hoja, la mayoría eran de la Arena, todas asistirían a la "Gran Boda" que se realizaría ese mismo día. Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana y ya el centro de Konoha esta totalmente transitado por gente.

- Neji!- Grito una voz masculina al Hyuuga.

- Que sucede Naruto?.- respondió gélidamente el Hyuuga.

- Tsunade-sama quiere vernos!.- Dijo el rubio con una mueca en su rostro.

- Bien, vamos.- Dijo este y desapareció en una nube de humo.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**- **_Buenos días Tsunade-sama.- Dijo Neji educadamente a la Hokage.

- HOLA VIEJA TSUNADE!!!! .- Grito el rubio.

- YA TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJA!!!.- Grito alterada la rubia.

- " _No puedo creer que esa mujer sea nuestra Hokage_…".- pensaba neji mientas miraba a los dos rubios discutir entre si, pensaba en lo entupidos que se miraban.

- Y bien … puedo saber para que nos ha llamado?.- Dijo este con tono de voz fuerte y potente, que casi hizo temblar hasta a la misma Hokage.

- Si es cierto…. Los he llamado a ustedes dos a una misión.- Dijo esta autoritariamente.

- Una misión… hoy?.- Pregunto incrédulo el Uzumaki.

- Si… no es nada complicado…. Les explicare…. Mejor dicho Shizune les explicara.- Dijo la rubia sentándose pesadamente sobre su silla y volteándose hacia su ventana, dándoles la espalda a los ninjas.

- Que… yo?... así verán… el Rey del País del Nieve tiene que volver urgentemente a su reino, ya que uno de sus primero ministro trato de tomar el poder del reino y a tomado secuestrada a la hija del Rey así que…...- Explico la joven, siendo interrumpida por la rubia.

- Neji Hyuuga, Uzumaki Naruto, su misión es escoltar al representante del pais de la Nieve hasta su pais!.- Grito autoritariamente Tsunade.

- Nani?? Y por que nosotros…!!! Es que no sabes que hoy es la boda Shikamaru, dattebayo!!??.- Dijo Naruto un tanto molesto.

- El tiene razón.- Dijo Neji.

- Ahhh!! ( suspiro)….. pues ustedes son los únicos disponibles... casi todos los Ninjas de Konoha se encuentran asiendo guardia, ya que como este es un evento tan importante, puede que algún enemigo quiera aprovechar la situación de tener a tanta gente importante reuniría, e intentar atacar, y los que no se encuentran vigilando, se encuentra ayudando en los ultimo preparativos de la boda…- explico cansadamente la Hokage.

- Entiendo.- Dijo Neji

- Bien y a que hora partimos?.- Pregunto el rubio-

- Ahora mismo!!.- Grito la Hokage.

- Bien… vayámonos !!!.- Grito Naruto eufóricamente.

- Bien.- Se limito a decir Neji, con su característico tono molesto.

- Esperen!!!... una cosa mas!.- Dijo la rubia, haciendo que los dos Ninjas pararan, y voltearan a ver interrogantes a la mujer.

- Esta es una misión de alto secreto, si alguno de los otros países se entera, podrían querer invadir al país de la Nieve, así que mantenga sus bocas cerradas!!.- Dijo Tsunade, casi pareciendo molesta.

- Hai!.- Dijo los chicos a unísono, mientras desaparecían en nubes de humo.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- MAMÁ!!!!!!!.- Gritaba una chica frustrada por no poder acomodarse bien su lindo kimono.

- HAY NIÑA PERO SI SERAS…!!!!!.- Grita su madre tratando de acomodar como era debido cada parte del kimono.

- NO TE MUEVAS!!!.- Grito su madre.

- HAY!!! NO PUEDO PONERMELO…AYUDAME!! SE ME HACE TARDE!!!!!.- Grito Tenten.

- JA!! Tarde??... pero si faltan 4 horas para que Neji pase por ti!.- Dijo su madre en tono burlo y con una cara sarcástica.

- 4 horas….5 horas..10 horas!! Lo que sea… tengo que verme excelente!! … y tu no me ayudas!!!.- Gritaba nuevamente Tenten

- Con que no te ayudo eh??!!!!.- Dijo la madre y de un fuerte jalón tiro del obi apretándolo a todo lo que podía, y como esta era una ninja, su fuerza era enorme, provocando que tenten se sofocara y diera un leve grito que se desvaneció rápidamente por la falta de aire.

- Cof cof!!.- Tosía Tenten mientras trataba de tomar aire.

- Estas loca?? Casi me matas!!.- Reprendió Tenten a su madre, quien se mostraba muy serena, admirando sus uñas.

- Querías ayuda no?.- Dijo esta sarcásticamente.

- Uff!!.-

Como bien había dicho la madre de Tenten, faltaban 4 horas, las cuales se pasaron volando, pero que Tente había aprovechado muy bien, su cabello lucia un poco diferente a como ella acostumbraba a tenerlo, ahora ya no llevaba sus tradicionales chonguitos, si no uno solo bien elaborado, no muy apretado a su cabeza, con unos cuantos cabellos a los lados y con su fleco mas acomodado,; también había puesto un poco de maquillaje a su rostro, no mucho , solo lo necesario para que no luciera tan "natural". Estaba perfecta, su bello kimono color vino la hacían ver mas madura, se miraba como toda una mujer hecha y derecha, cualquiera que no la conociera, jamás adivinaría que esa hermosa mujer era un ninja experta en armamento y que ahora lucia como toda una dama de sociedad, esto le perturbo un poco sentía que no se miraba como ella realmente era, pero aun así le gustaba verse bien.

- Hija… por que no usas esto… es muy hermoso y además checa perfecto con tu kimono….- Dijo la madre de Tenten, sosteniendo la caja de cedro que contenía la bella peineta que kankuro le había regalado a la chica.

- No estoy segura… aun que tienes razón… . quedaría muy bien con este kimono…- Dijo esta poniendo encima de su cabeza la peineta, solo para ver como luciría si la traía puesta.

- Te ves bellísima.- Su madre la miraba con ojos llenos de ternura, después tomo la peineta y la coloco en su peinado, dándole el toque final a Tenten.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Faltaba cerca de 10 min. Para que fueran las 6, hora en la que Neji iría a su casa a recogerla.

- Ya casi es la hora.- Decía tenten nerviosa, esperando en la sala de su casa, casi mordiéndose las uñas¿que diría Neji de ella?, la halagaría por su hermoso kimono¿Que cara pondría al verla?, esa clase de preguntas llenaron su cabeza.

Pasaron los diez minutos, y Neji no llegaba, pasaron 15 y nada.

- Neji.. por que no vienes?.- Decía Tenten preocupada.

- No te preocupes… seguro se le presento algo.- Decía su madre tratando de calmar a su hija.

- Pero el no suele llegar tarde…- Decía mientras miraba por la ventana, esperando a que su querido Neji llegara.

- Ya esta aquí!!.- Grito tenten, corriendo como pudo hacia la puerta, esperando que al abrirla Neji quedara estupefacto al verla tan hermosa, que se impresionara y le dijera lo hermosa que se veía, y si el destino quisiera, pasara algo mas, pero al habría la puerta….

* * *

_**Este capitulo lo hice muy rapido asi que si le falta un poco de trama, no se molesten... gracias a los que leen el fiic!!**_

_**saludos!**_

* * *

**KiraraKunoichi****, Marlita-chan, Hyuuga-Ten,****Aiko Airam****kunoichivagabond****kta.england****, Nicole**... _gracias ustedes por leer, alguein me preguntaba si pondria lemon... pues talves si, pero mas adelante, por ahora Neji siqgue de necio y no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por tenten .. asi que tardare en poner una parte lemon._

_Saludos especiales a Hyuuga-Ten y a su inner!! .. son tan simpaticas :D !!!_


	9. Yami

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yami**_

Los dos jóvenes de Konoha corrían lo mas rápido que podían hacia su destino: El País de la Nieve, ya que en ese país estaba a punto de ocurrir un suceso que cambiaria radicalmente la vida de una de los jóvenes…

- Neji…- Dijo el rubio a su compañero

- Que?.- Contesto este casi molesto.

- Falta mucho para que lleguemos?.-

- No...- Dijo este ahora si molesto

- Pero la vieja Tsunade dijo que llegaríamos en 4 horas y media de ida y 4 y media de regreso y llevamos como 10 horas de camino.- Dijo con su típica cara de fastidio.

- Tan solo han pasado 4 horas y 27 minutos Naruto.-Dijo este mirando gélidamente al rubio.

- Ya hemos llegado Neji-sama.- Dijo uno de los guardias que escoltaban al rey.

- Bien.- Dijo Neji autoritariamente.

- Bien, dattebayo!!!.-

- Será mejor que entremos cautelosamente.

- Hai!.- Dijeron los 5 guardias reales que escoltaban a su rey.

Y como había dicho Neji, quien era el líder de la misión, el y naruto y otros dos guardias entraron sigilosamente hasta el castillo; entraron pero no parecía haber nadie dentro, por lo menos eso creían.

- Vaya, vaya…. Pero si son ninjas de Konoha.- Dijo una voz masculina detrás de los jóvenes.

- Neji-sama ese el primer ministro que ha tomado presa a la hija del rey.- Dijo alteradamente uno de los guardias reales.

- Bien, ahora mismo me encargare de el dattebayo!!.- Dijo Naruto y corrió hacia el hombre.

- Espera Naruto!!!.- Neji.

- Eh?...AHHHH!!!!.- Gritó Naruto al sentir dolor por un costado de su cuerpo, el había sido atacado por una segunda persona.

- Esta bien??... Naruto-sama.- Pregunto otro guardia.

- Hai!.-

- Pero que debilucho, pensé que los de Konoha podían hacer mas.. pero veo que me equivoque….- Dijo la persona que había atacado a Naruto.

- Quien eres tu… y por que ayudas a este país, si tu eres un ninja del país del Trueno.- Dijo gélidamente el Hyuuga a su oponente, quien por el emblema de su protector, delataba que eres un Ninja del país del Trueno.

- Que no es obvio…. Lo mismo que tu haces ahora.- Dijo este con una marcada sonrisa sarcástica.

- Nani??... como??... a que se refiere..??.- Pregunto el ingenuo Naruto a Neji.

- Ahh!! … Pues como este país no tiene ninjas, el primer ministro a contratado a un ninja de otro país para hacer el trabajo sucio!! .- Dijo Neji gélidamente y molesto al rubio.

- Ya veo….- Decía el rubio, comprendiendo cada palabra que el Hyuuga le había dicho.

- " _Por Kami, no puedo creer que Naruto sea tan tonto…".-_ Pensaba neji mientras miraba con decepción al Izumaki

- Se quedaran ahí charlando o pelearan contra mi…- Dijo el del Trueno

- Eres muy valiente al retarnos…- Dijo con una sonrisa gélida Neji a su oponente.

- Espera Neji,.- Dijo el rubio

- Y ahora que.- Dijo fastidiado el Hyuuga.

- Yo seré su oponente, mientras tanto tu ve en busca de la princesa, utiliza tu Byakugan para encontrarla!!.- dijo eufórico el Uzumaki

- Vaya hasta que piensas.- Dijo sarcásticamente Neji, pero con la mínima expresión de división en el rostro.

- Ja!.. un pobre diablo como tu jamás podrá derrotarme.- Rió malévolamente el del Trueno.

- Ya veras maldito!!.- Dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia su oponente rápidamente, formando un Rasengan en su mano con ayuda de un bushin.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Tenten corrió como pudo hacia la puerta, intento abrirla desesperadamente, pero cuando esta estuvo abierta, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba fuera.

- Buenas tardes, Tenten-san.- Dijo el apuesto joven de la arena quien lucia un elaborado kimono de color morado muy oscuro casi negro, con su respectivo haori de color negro haciendo que este se mirara apuesto y elegante.

Tenten quedo boquiabierta al ver al joven, tan elegante, tan maduro, tan… apuesto?

La verdad era que era la persona que menos esperaba.

- Bu- buenas tardes Kankuro-san.- Dijo la chica asombrada de ver al chico tan bien vestido, casi siempre cargaba su traje de shinobi y sus marcas moradas en el rostro, lo que le hacia ver raro.

- Puedo saber el motivo de su visita?.- Pregunto esta incrédula del porque el joven estaba ahí.

- Pues vera, eh escuchado que asistiría en compañía de Neji-sama, pero…- Dijo este meditando sus ultimas palabras, haciendo que Tenten posara toda su atención en el.

- Pero que? Kankuro-san.-

- Pues me han informado que, al joven Hyuuga le han asignado una misión de ultimo momento.-

- Como? Una misión!!!.- Dijo la chica un poco alterada.

- Así es ..pero aun no regresan, según Tsunade-sama, dijo que a lo máximo tardarían 9 horas en completar su misión, pero ya han pasado las 9 horas y aun no regresan, tal vez se les presento algo.- Dijo este lógicamente, justificando el porque el Hyuuga no había llegado aun.

- No puede ser… por que nadie me lo había dicho!!!.- Dijo Tenten levantando su tono de voz.

- Es por que la misión es de alto secreto, Tsunade le dio ordenes a los asignados a la misión de que no dijeran nada.-

- Ya veo… pero .. como sabe usted todo esto?.- Dijo tenten, interesada en la respuesta del de la Arena, había algo raro, por que el sabia todo eso, por que se lo decía.

- Ser hermano del kazekagede la Arena tiene sus ventajas.- Dijo este con media sonrisa.

- Si, eso creo.- Dijo esta con tristeza en su rostro, tanto que había esperado ese momento, estar acompañada de su ser amado en una reunión tan importante, quería que todos vieran que ella , una kunoichi que no pertenecía a ninguna familia famosa ni era adinerada, podía estar con uno de los miembros mas famosos de Konoha, además, si Neji le había pedido asistir con ella, era por que la apreciaba y , quizás, sentía algo por ella, ella pensaba y recordaba a Neji, hasta que el joven interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Y como todo apunta a que Neji-sama no llegara a tiempo para la boda, yo quisiera saber si la hermosa Tenten quisiera ir a la boda con mi compañía.- Dijo este a tenten, quien lo miro extrañada.

- " _Aja!!... con que eso era… ya sabia yo que había algo raro…_"- Pensaba tenten

- Pues… no lo se… es que … estoy segura de que Neji no tardara en llegar…- Decía esta mirando por detrás del hombro de Kankuro, esperando a que neji apareciera y se la llevara a la boda, pero esto no sucedió, Neji no llegó.

- Por favor acepte mi humilde invitación.- Dijo este haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza.

- Pero… y si Neji llega… el…- Decía esta pensando si aceptar o no la invitación, su mente le decía que no era mala idea, pero su corazón decía que tenia que esperara a su amado.

- Se lo suplico, vaya conmigo, además no puedo permitir que una de las invitadas de honor a la boda falte solo por que la dejaron plantada.- Dijo este casi sonando sarcástico, pero a la ves serio y hasta un poco preocupado.

- " _Plantada….. tiene razón….. Neji me dejo plantada…."-_ Decía Tenten así misma.

Kankuro noto que Tenten reconocía que la había dejado plantada, así que siguió con sus palabras, lo que el trataba de hacer era persuadir a Tenten para que fuera con el, y si el Hyuuga llegara, el tendría un punto menos para con Tenten.

Kankuro rió por lo bajo y continuo hablando.

- Neji-san a sido muy grosero en dejar plantada a una chica tan hermosa como usted.- Dijo este tratando de lavarle el cerebro a Tenten con sus artimañas.

- Eso…cree usted…?.- Dijo Tenten con su mirada perdida en el suelo, sus manos se frotaban delicadamente una con la otra.

- No…puedo… Neji….se….molestara.- Dijo esta mirando firmemente al joven, quien al ver que la chica no accedería no tuvo mas remedio que dar su ultima petición.

- Se lo vuelvo a pedir, acepte mi invitación, le prometo que si el Hyuuga regresa…. podrá irse… con el..- Dijo casi en susurro las ultimas palabras y volteando su mirada hacia otro lado.

- De verdad haría eso… .- Dijo esta un poco alegre por lo que acababa de oír.

- Si tiene mi palabra, yo si cumpliré, no como ese Hyuuga.- Dijo, pero las últimas palabras casi inaudibles. Tenten rió por lo bajo, ese chico era considerado, tal vez un poco arrogante, pero era de buenos sentimientos.

- Esta bien…. iré con usted.-

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Naruto se encontraba peleando con el shinobi del Trueno, quien era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba, pues su apariencia no era la de un hombre fuerte, lo contrario era flacucho y con aspecto enfermo, pero aun así joven y muy fuerte.

Mientras el rubio peleaba, Neji junto con uno de los guardias reales buscaban a la princesa por todo el castillo, cosa no muy difícil gracias al byakugan de Neji.

Pasaron por varias habitaciones, pero en ninguna había señal alguna de vida, fueron primero a las habitaciones principales, luego a otras, siguieron con los calabozos, y ahí fue donde Neji pudo ver los delicados conductos de chakra del cuerpo de lo que parecía ser la princesa.

- La veo.- Dijo Neji al guardia.

- Como esta … se encuentra bien?.- Pregunto este al shinobi.

- No lo se, acerquémonos a ella.- Los dos se entraron al calabozo donde se encontraba la princesa, Neji la inspecciono, tal parecía que no tenia ningún tipo de herida ni nada malo, solo parecía inconsciente.

_- Hola….parece que la encontraste_….- Dijo una voz ronca pero femenina detrás del genio Hyuuga y del guardia, quien salto detrás de Neji.

- " _Que rayos pasa….".-_ pensó Neji, desconcertado, por que según el, no había nadie mas en ese calabozo mas que la princesa, acaso le estaba fallando la vista, o tal vez su byakugan esta defectuoso, no entendía.

- Quien eres tu!.- Pregunto molesto Neji a la mujer que salía poco a poco de las sombras.

- Pero que descortés, esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama.- La mujer salio completamente a la luz, mostrando su larga cabellera de un rojizo oscuro , vestida con un traje parecido al que Sabaku no Temari utilizaba ( en Naruto Shippuden ), pero mas largo y con un escote mas profundo, unas aberturas a los lados mas marcadas.

- Responde a mi pregunta!!!.-Grito Neji a la mujer que parecía muy tranquila y serena, pero esta no respondió, miro fijamente a los ojos a Neji, y por un momento mostraron tristeza y soledad.

- Eres un Hyuuga…..- Dijo esta con una mirada nostálgica, y la sonrisa que antes había en su rostro se desvaneció.

- Si y eso que?.-

- Eres tan guapo, seguramente eres familiar de el, son tan parecidos.- Decía mientras se acercaba al shinobi de la Hoja.

- A que se refiere.- Pregunto Neji, mientras miraba gélidamente a la mujer acercándose a el, tal parecía que no tenia planeado atacar pues su caminar lento y tranquilo demostraba que no escondía un ataque sorpresa.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Los dos jóvenes, caminaron dentro del tradicional templo japonés donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, Tenten, caminaba despacio y serenamente, mientas que Kankuro lo hacia con una cara llena de orgullo y felicidad, como no sentirse orgulloso cuando se entra con una mujer tan hermosa.

Todos miraron con sorpresa a Tenten, que no se suponía que llegaría acompañada de Neji Hyuuga? (que rápido se saben las cosas), pero aun así, se miraba hermosa, ella era la prueba de que el maquillaje y la ropa hacían maravillas, lucia diferente a como ella solía verse, con su hermoso kimono color vino y con un guapo joven acompañándola.

Los dos se sentaron en los tatamis mas cercanos a la pareja de novios y futuros esposos, detrás del Kazekage y a la Hokage, Tenten se sentía un poco desubicada, como podía estar ella sentada ahí, esos asientos eran para las personas mas importantes de la Aldea, se sintió lago apenada, volteo hacia su derecha mirando a otros invitados, miro hacia el frente donde estaba sentada la Hokage, seguida por Hinata y tres lugares vacíos, tal parecía que uno pertenecía a Naruto, lo mas lógico que llego a su mente era que el, al igual que Neji habían sido asignados a las misma misión, sus mejillas se pintaron de un leve color rosa al darse cuenta que uno de los tatamis que estaba desocupado, estaba reservado para Neji, y por lógica el que seguía era para ella.

Tenten comenzó a oír los murmullos de los invitados

_- Miren…_

_- Que hermosa…._

_- Se ve estupenda_

_- No puedo creer que sea ella_

_- Es lindísima_

_- Por Kami... que suerte tiene ese Shikamaru…_

Toda clase de comentarios se hicieron, cuando la novia comenzó a entrar al templo donde se encontraba Shikamaru, esperando tranquilamente como siempre, pero su cara ya no era de fastidio, sino mas madura y serena, se veía feliz.

Temari lucia un hermoso vestido de novia tradicional japonés, que le sentaba muy bien, por la mente de Tenten se cruzo un loco pensamiento…

- "_Como me gustaría verme así con Neji_….".- Pensaba esta mientras contemplaba con admiración a la hermosa chica de la Arena, lucia como una princesa, tal elegante, bella, perfecta.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

La boda se llevo a cabo como toda boda tradicional japonesa, primero se leyó el código de ética de Meiji, después el sake que se toma tres veces, como es tradición, la ceremonia no duro mas de 30 minutos, después de esto, todos los invitados pasaron a lo que era el salón donde tomarían el gran banquete que estaba ya preparado, una gran mesa con una gran cantidad de comida de diversos tipos, Tenten supuso que, por lo menos, habría una platillo tradicional de cada uno de los estados de Japón (47).

Por un momento empezó a pasarla bien con sus amigos, sobre todo con Lee, quien decía chistes de los mas tontos que ella se pudiera imaginar, pero aun así, su mirada estaba llena de preocupación, que estaba pasando con Neji?, si la misión estaba destinada a no durar mas de 9 horas, por que no llegaba aun, es que acaso había ocurrido algo malo?, fuere lo que fuere, no quería ni pensarlo; algo en su corazón le decía que algo andaba mal.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Neji seguía tranquilo ante la mirada penetrante de aquella mujer, quien cada ves estaba más cerca de el, tanto que su aliento le dio en su rostro.

- Si, eres su hijo… no puedo equivocarme… eres idéntico a el….- Dijo la mujer, quien poso su delicada mano sobre la mejilla de Neji y la acaricio suavemente.- Tan guapo y frió como el.

A quien se refiere?.- Pregunto el joven de ojos grises, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás solo para que aquella mujer no siguiera con la caricia en su rostro.

- A Hizashi Hyuuga…. Tu padre… no?.-

Neji quedo sorprendido, como sabia que el era hijo de Hizashi Hyuuga, si ni siquiera lo conocía.

- Como sabe usted que el es mi padre?.-

- Fácil…- Contesto divertida. Neji levanto una ceja, tenia curiosidad de saber por que aquella mujer tan misteriosa sabia sobre el y su padre.

- Son idénticos…. Además….- La mujer guardo silencio como si lo que fuera a decir, fuera malo.

- Además que?.- Pregunto insistente Neji.

- Mi nombre es_ Yami Hisamatsu_, acaso no querías saberlo?..- Dijo esta retrocediendo un poco.

- Creo que ya no deseo saberlo.- Dijo Neji poniéndose en posición de ataque.- Contesta a mi pregunta!!!

- Pero que desesperado…. Jaja… igual que tu padre cuando era joven…- Dijo Yami, mirando como un rayo de sol se infiltraba por un pequeño agujero en la pared.

- Responde.. como sabes tanto de mi padre.- Dijo gélidamente Neji a la extraña.

- Sabes algo…. Dijo esta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Yo…. ODIO a los Hyuuga.- Yami miro a Neji tan fríamente que el pudo sentir la fría aura de aquella mujer, sus ojos reflejaban odio y tristeza.

- Y eso que, que tiene que ver conmigo y con mi padre?.-

- Pues yo… alguna ves estuve enamorada de un Hyuuga.-Dijo esta mirando nuevamente con una sonrisa en su rostro al heredero del Bouke.

- Pero… no fui correspondida…. Aquel hombre …. Estaba enamorado de otra mujer….. y tuvo con ella un hijo…. El cual quedo huérfano cuando nació…. La verdad era que también ese hijo tenia que haber muerto junto con su madre….. pero ….fallé.-

- Fallaste?... no pude ser….. tu….- Neji se altero profundamente, sintió que la sangre le hervía, quería matar a esa mujer en ese mismo instante.

- Así es… yo…. ASESINE a tu Madre….-

* * *

Espero les alla gustado este capitulo...se que todos querian que Neji y Tentenn fueran juntos. pero pues ya ven con quien llego a al boda, pero no se preocupen... algun dia estaran juntos :D

* * *

Aiko Airam: gracias por tu apoyo!!! saludos amiga!!!

Chica-anime 4ever: aqui esta la conti amiga!!!! saludos:D

Hyuuga-Ten: ajajaja las dos me caen muy bien xD!!!! gracias por leer el fic!!!

Pandora84: deverdad te encanta??? waaa gracias!!!! TT saludos!!!

KiraraKunoichi: si tienes toda la razon neji es un tonto!!! no se da cuenta de que ama a Tenten T-T baka... peor aun asi lo amo xD!!!saludos!!!


	10. Pelea

* * *

Dedica a F**lamy y TenHyuuga ( Aiko Airam ) ... gracias por su apoyo !**

_**- P**elea** -**_

* * *

_**E**_n una gran mesa se encontraba la hermosa kunoichi Tenten con sus amigos shinobis recién casados y los demás.

En un costado se encontraban los recién casados, Shikamaru y Temari, seguidos por la pareja de Sakura y Sasuke, por el otro lado, Hinata y un espacio disponible, donde seguramente iría naruto, Chouji e Ino, siguiéndoles a estos, Kiba y Hanabi, Shino, y al final Tenten junto con Kankuro.

En una mesa seguida de esa se encontraban todos los senseis, y Lee, como siempre inseparable de Gai-sensei.

En otra mesa se encontraban los representantes de las aldeas más famosas o importante, La Hokage, el Kazekage, y otros líderes de aldeas vecinas.

Tenten se sorprendió al ver a Kiba y Hanabi tan cariñosos en ese momento, casi nunca solían mostrar su amor tan públicamente, pero ahora, Kiba le robaba a cada rato besos ala pequeña chica de 16 años y medio, la cual se ponía roja con un tomate, pero igual que su a acompañante, era juguetona al momento de dar los besos, seguramente si Neji hubiese estado ahí, Kiba no se atrevería a besar de esa manera a la Hyuuga por temor a recibir una tremenda tunda.

- "_Pero Neji no esta…"-_

Dijo su conciencia a Tenten, lo cual cambio el semblante de su rostro, sintió una punzada en su corazón, era algo extraño, tenia un mal "presentimiento".

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_A_**l estar rodeados de tantas parejas, tenten se sintió algo incomoda, deseo que Neji estuviera ahí junto con ella, pero al contrario, se encontraba con un chico que no era Neji, no era que kankuro le cállese mal, pero nunca quiso estar con el ese día, sino con Neji.

- Tenten-san..- Dijo Kankuro tiernamente.

- Si?.- Dijo esta tratando de poner una sonrisa, que no le salio en lo mas mínimo.

- Esta bien?.- pregunto este al ver la cara de incomodidad que Tenten ponía al ver a uno de sus compañeros de mesa besarse.

- Si!.- Dijo este con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

- Esta segura?.- Pregunto insistente el joven, al ver que la chica aun con incomodidad.

- Es….solo que..- trato de decir pero Kankuro la interrumpió.

- Esta preocupada por ese Hyuuga, cierto?- Kankuro, dejo atrás su sonrisa.

- Eh…pues si…- Dijo Tenten con una sonrojo mas notable en sus mejillas, y con sus ojos viendo a la nada, mostrando su preocupación por el Hyuuga.

Kankuro puso un rostro de incomodidad, casi imperceptible, pero que tenten si pudo observar.

Tenten sabia que a Kankuro no le caía muy bien Neji, y viceversa, pero al oír las palabras de kankuro, sus pensamiento cambiaron…

- Estará bien… no se preocupe por el… me han informado que han mandado al equipo ANBU a buscarlos.- Dijo este mirando hacia donde su hermana se encontraba abrazada de Shikamaru, hizo una mueca al ver el apasionado beso que los dos se daban, tomo un poco de sake y miro a Tenten, con una falsa sonrisa.

- Si!.. Gracias por avisarme.- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, que hizo sonrojar a Kankuro.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_N_**aruto se encontraba luchando contra el ninja del país del trueno, era un combate parejo, los dos eran muy fuertes, pero igualmente, los dos ya estaban cansados de llevar luchando bastante tiempo, pero Naruto tenía a su favor el chakra del Kyuubi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Maldita …..- Decía Neji, tratando de no perder su acostumbrada tranquilidad y paciencia, pero le era imposible, no siempre de topas con la persona que ha asesinado a tu madre, así que ese era el momento perfecto para poder descargar toda la ira que llevaba dentro desde pequeño.

- Por que estas tan molesto…. Oh! ya se, también querías morir junto con tu madre, lo siento por no haberlo hecho esa ves, pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo lo hago.- Dijo esta lanzándose tan rápido al Hyuuga que este no la vio solo por reflejo pudo esquivar un golpe que seguramente lo hubiera dejado muy mal herido.

- "_maldición, esa mujer es muy fuerte, debo tener cuidado_…".- Pensó Neji mientras caía al lado del guardia de la princesa y ella.

- Neji-sama!.- Grito el guardia al ver a Neji que sangraba demasiado por su mejilla izquierda.

- Protege a la princesa, yo me encargare de ella.- dijo Neji y se puso en posición de ataque típica de los Hyuuga, pero cuando el guardia toma a la princesa para escapar, la rápida silueta de Yami, tomo al guardia por el cuello y lo lanzo contra un muro, dejándolo inconsciente, o hasta muerto.

- Mi misión es tener bajo mi custodia a esta chica, así que no puedo permitir que se la lleven, verdad querido Neji-kun…- Dijo al mujer con una voz melosa, que hizo que la furia de Neji creciera.

- Maldita…. Este será tu ultima pelea…- Dijo neji con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro, y con los ojos llenos de odio, furia, tristeza, soledad….

- Esa mirada…- Dijo la mujer, recordando donde antes había visto esa misma mirada, tan fría y desolada.

- Definitivamente, eres igual a tus padres, tienes la misma mirada que tu madre me dio segundos antes de morir.- Dijo Yami con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya no soportaba mas, Neji tenia que eliminar fuera con fuera a esa mujer, le causaba tanta repugnancia.

- Maldita vieja…. Jūken.- Dijo Neji y dio varios golpes a la mujer, pero esta los esquivo fácilmente.

- Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, creí que por ser un Hyuuga, y mas por ser el hijo de Hizashi, serias muy fuerte, pero veo que me he equivocado.- Yami se balanceo hasta donde Neji y dio varios ataque a Neji con una especie de katana corta, pero Neji con ayuda de su Kaiten logro protegerse.

**_E_**l enfrentamiento ya llevaba mucho tiempo, así que Neji, al igual que Yami se encontraban en su limite, pero esto era mas notorio en Neji, pero no todo estaba perdido, Yami utilizaba una katana corta como arma, así que por la experiencia que Neji tenia con tenten en armamento, era fácil esquivar los ataques, lo difícil era esquivar las bolas de energía en forma de trueno que venían junto con los ataques.

- Y Dime neji-kun... como esta tu padre…?.- Dijo yami mientras respiraba con dificultad.

- Y a ti que te interesa…- Dijo Neji atacando con el Jūken Hakke Rokujuuyonshou.

- Es que acaso esta prohibido preguntar por el hombre que alguna ves ame?.- Dijo esta mientras sonreía picadamente al Hyuuga.

- Hmp..- Fue la respuesta de Neji.

- Acaso tu no has estado enamorado?... el amor es lo mas bello!.- Dijo Yami, haciendo que Neji le dedicara una mirada matadora.

- " _Amor…. Eso es para débiles_….".- Pensó Neji, y segundos después la imagen de tenten se presento a su mente, dejándolo un poco pensativo.

- Calla… ya que estas a punto de morir.- Neji lanzo una especie de Juken mas poderosa de lo normal, que dio en la parte derecho del estomago de la mujer, provocando la reacción de vomito de sangre.

- _Coff coff_..- Tocia Yami, hincada en el suelo tomando su herida con su mano.

- Vaya, otra cosa mas que es igual a la de tu padre.- Dijo esta limpiando su boca de la sangre y poniéndose de pie.

- Ya deja de hablar de el!.- Dijo Neji y se preparo para dar otro ataque.

- Por que te molesta, deberías de estar orgulloso de el no?.- Dijo esta caminando sensualmente hacia Neji.

- Tu no sabes nada….- Neji corrió hacia Yami, y la tomo del cuello, al parecer ella ya no ponía resistencia alguna, era el momento perfecto para acabar con ella, pero esta hizo lo inimaginable para el Hyuuga, saco fuerza y se soltó de Neji para después…. besarlo.

Neji quedo en shock, no podía creerlo, su primer beso y por la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo, sintió un asco tremendo, separo a la mujer de sus labios y la empujó, haciendo que esta cayera.

Limpio desesperadamente sus labios y escupió.

- Sabes tan dulce como tu padre, y tuviste a la misma reacción que el cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso.- Dijo Yami poniéndose de pie y saboreando sus labios que aun contenían el sabor de los labios de Neji.

- Basta, deja de compararme con mi padre, no lo culpo por haber hecho lo mismo que yo acabo de hacer, el fue el mejor!!!!.- Grito Neji enfurecido

Yami quedo en shock, acaso había oído mal, ese "_fue_" que significaba.

- Que quieres decir con "fue".- Dijo esta con asombro en su rostro.

- Parece que no lo sabes, el esta muerto.- Dijo Neji y dio otro golpe a la mujer, pero esta aunque pareciera ida lo esquivo.

- Muerto?.-

- Parece que no lo sabias.- Dijo Neji divertido, viendo la notable tristeza de la mujer, tal parecía que en verdad había amado a su padre, pero aun así no sentía nada de lastima por ella.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**T**_odos estaban pasándola muy bien en la boda, había música, bebidas, comida, el ambiente esta de lo mas a gusto, era una perfecta reunión para pasar tiempo con los amigos y relajarse y olvidarse de las misiones.

Todos los shinobis tomaban sake, y platicaban animadamente, recordaban, contaban anécdotas de todas las misiones que habían tenido.

Tenten había tomado sake, pero no el suficiente para que estuviera totalmente borracha, sabia que si se emborrachaba, Neji podría llegar y encontrarla en un esto deplorable, así que se contuvo a beber demasiado, aunque todos le insistieran en que tomara mas, ella se limitaba a rebajar el sake con algo de otra bebida no embriagante.

- Vamos Tenten, un poco de sake no te hará daño!!.- Dijo Sakura, que ya estaba borracha, abrazando a su "sasuke-kun".

- Tienes razón… pero…- Tenten no sabía que excusa dar, pero Kankuro la salvo de esa situación.

- Creo que a ti ya se te han pasado las copas.- Dijo este con una cara un poco burlona, y después volteando hacia donde Tenten y guiñándole un ojo.

- Kankuro-san tiene razón…- Dijo tímida mente Hinata, al ver que su amiga estaba muy borracha.

- Vamos Sakura, te llevare a tu casa.- Dijo Sasuke e intento levantarla, pero ella puso resistencia.

- Neee!!! Sasukito-kun!!!... yo quiero seguir disfrutando de la fiesta….. oh! Ya veo sasuke-kun… eres un pervertido!!!!:- Decía esta mientras jalaba de Sasuke y lo abrazaba, haciendo que este se pusiera rojo.

- Jajaja… que pasa Sasuke, por que estas tan rojo, acaso Sakura tiene razón?.- Dijo Kiba divertido, Hanabi rió junto con el.

- Cállate baka.- Dijo sasuke mientras trataba de hacer que Sakura lo soltase un poco, ya que lo estaba ahorcando.

Todos rieron ante la cómica situación que estaba pasando, casi todos menos Tenten que casi siempre miraba hacia la entrada esperando a ver a su amado.

- Tenten-san, .- Llamo Kankuro.

- Mande?.-

- Quisiera acompañarme a dar un paseo afuera?.- Pregunto éste cortésmente.

- Etto… claro…- Dijo esta levantándose.

- Hey! Chicos… no hagan nada malo eh!- Dijo Kiba cuando vio a los dos jóvenes caminar hacia la salida.

- El tiene razón.- Dijo Ino divertida.

- Te acusare con Neji, picarona.- Dijo la muy borracha Sakura. Tenten se ruborizó al oír el nombre de Neji.

- haber frontuda… tu sabes algo que nosotros no sabemos?.- Dijo Ino interesada

- Si sakura, cuéntanos..- Insistió Kiba.

Tenten supo que en las condiciones en las que se encontraba Sakura podía decir todo lo que ella sabia, y que hasta podía inventar mas cosas de las que eran ciertas.

Sasuke noto la preocupación de Tenten ante lo que pudiera decir su compañera (_novia_), así que la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo.

- Kyaaaa!!! Sasuke-kun!!!.- Chillo Sakura.- Parecemos nosotros los recién casados !!!!.

- Oye, no te la lleves queremos saber, que pasa con Neji y Tenten!!!.- Dijo Ino.

- Nos vemos.- Fue la única respuesta de Sasuke.

- "_Gracias Kami!!!... y Sasuke!!!".-_ Pensó aliviada tenten.

- Ja… bueno nos vamos?.- Dijo Kankuro.

- Claro….- Dijo tenten y camino hacia el jardín junto con Kankuro.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**T**_enten se encontraba sentada junto con Kankuro en una banca que había en el jardín donde estaba siendo festejada la boda, Kankuro miraba las estrellas, y Tenten se mordía un dedo de la preocupación por Neji.

- Si sigues asiendo eso, te lastimaras.- Dijo Kankuro sin mirarla.

- Lo siento.- Dijo tenten algo apenada.

- Veo que no tengo oportunidad contra ese Hyuuga…- comento Kankuro aun con su mirada en las estrellas.

- ….- Tenten no dijo nada, solo lo miro de reojo.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Donde estoy…?.- Dijo la débil voz de la princesa que acababa de despertar, después de mucho tiempo inconsciente.

- Parece que la niñita a despertado, como te sientes querida?.- Pregunto Yami con su típica cara de amabilidad.

- Quien eres tu?.- Pregunto la princesa, pero cuando parpadeo vio a escasos centímetros de su rostro a Yami mirándola con una sonrisa tan grande.

- Déjala… - Dijo Neji a Yami, captando la atención de la princesa

- Te preocupa que le haga algo…?.- yami tomo el rostro de la chica y recorrió su mano hasta su cabello, después la tomo del cuello y la levanto.

- A- ayuda…!!- Decía débilmente la princesa.

- Si te acercas la mato.- Dijo Yami sonriente.

- Maldición…- Neji dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Creo que tu y la princesa visitaran el cielo… salúdame a tus padres querido Neji-kun.- Dijo la mujer y con su katana creo una esfera de energía similar al chidori de Sasuke, y lo lanzo contra Neji a una velocidad muy alta, pero que Neji pudo con dificultad esquivar, gracias a su Kaiten se protegió.

- Ya estoy arto…. acabare contigo!!.- Dijo Neji y corrió hacia Yami, pero esta apretó mas fuerte el cuello de la princesa, Neji se detuvo.

- Parece que poco te interesa lo que le pase a la chica.-

- Diablos….- Neji.

De pronto hubo una gran explosión por detrás de Yami, Neji aprovecho la distracción de Yami, y corrió hacia ella, logrando quitar de sus manos a la chica.

- Ya llegaron los refuerzos!! Dattebayo!.- Gritaron los bushins de naruto.

- Así que Neji-kun trajo amigos.- Dijo Yami, y miro tiernamente a los Narutos, como si de pequeños niños se tratara.

- Pero que decepción Neji, es solo una mujer y no has podido acabar con ella,Dattebayo!.- Dijo naruto, había dado justo en el orgullo de Neji, quien se molesto notablemente.

- Cállate baka.- Dijo Neji molesto.

Neji se levanto y dejo a la princesa en el suelo, esta lo detuvo de la manga.

- Por favor, no me deje sola…- Dijo a la princesa asustada.

- No se preocupe yo la protegeré.- Dijo Neji, mas calmado, pero con su fría mirada.

- Gracias.- Dijo la princesa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Eh!, deja de coquetear Neji.- Dijo Naruto haciendo que el Hyuuga le mirara gélidamente.

- Pero que infantiles.- Dijo Yami, y corrió hacia Naruto tomándolo desprevenido, y lo impacto contra la pared.

- Naruto!.- grito Neji.

- Estoy arto de ti!!!... muere de una buena vez!!.- Dijo Neji y haciendo movimientos parecidos al Jūken Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, pero mas rápidos, dio un ataque que había estado perfeccionando, original de el.

**- **Hakkeshō Hyaku Nijūhachi!.- Grito Neji e impacto en el estomago de Yami, pero esta solo se limito a sonreír, y en fracción de segundos, rozo con sus delicados dedos el rostro de Neji.

- Pero que….-

Hubo una gran explosión, tal parecía que Yami había hecho una técnica que había provocado que su mismo cuerpo se convirtiera en explosivos, y que al ataque de neji, este se hubiera activado, la mujer murio.

Naruto había logrado correr y proteger a la Princesa de la explosión, pero Neji no había corrido con la misma suerte, su cuerpo callo totalmente herido al suelo, un charco de sangre lo rodeaba.

- Oh por Dios!!!.- Grito aterrorizada a la princesa al ver el cuerpo de Neji mal herido.

- Neji!!!.- Grito Naruto.

De la nada aparecieron cinco ANBU.

- Quienes son ellos?.- Pregunto atemorizada la princesa.-

- No te preocupes, ellos son nuestros refuerzos.- Dijo Naruto.

El quipo ANBU inspecciono a Neji, a Naruto y a la Princesa. Los dos últimos solo tenían leves heridas, nada grave, pero Neji…

- Si no lo regresamos rápido a Konoha, morirá, esta perdiendo mucha sangre.- Dijo un ANBU medico.

- Si!, dattebayo.- Dijo Naruto viendo con preocupación a Neji.

- Por favor, ayúdenlo….- Dijo la Princesa.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Lo siento… pero yo…- Dijo tenten siendo interrumpida, por la aparición de un ANBU.

- Kankuro-san.- Dijo el ANBU, se acerco a el y le hablo al oído.

- Si, gracias.- Dijo este y el ANBU desapareció.

- Sucede algo malo?.- Pregunto Tenten.

- "y_ yo que quería estar mas tiempo con ella…. Tendré que decírselo..."_.- Penso kankuro y suspiro. Tente le miro interrogante.

- Los ANBU han traído de vuelta a Neji.- Dijo este y se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

- _Neji_…..- dijo Tenten en susurro.- A donde va Kankuro-san?

- …- Kankuro se detuvo y volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa falsa.- Ve con el, esta en el hospital.- Dijo esto y siguió su camino.Habia perdio el corazon de Tenten, pero eso ya no le preocupaba, siempre y cuando ella fuera feliz, el aceptaria su decisión.

Tenten no lo pensó dos veces, y como pudo corrió hacia el hospital, que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

Llego al Hospital muy agitada por correr, se detuvo en la recepción y pregunto por el paradero de el Hyuuga.

La enfermera le dijo donde se encontraba este, pero antes de que le pudiera decir que no podía pasar a la habitación donde se encontraba, esta ya había desaparecido.

Tenten corrió hasta la habitación 56 donde le habían dicho que el se encontraba, no sabia por que, pero sentía algo extraño en ella, estaba nerviosa, quería saber por que el no había ido por ella para ir a la boda.

Cuando llego al lugar indicado, se encontró con naruto quien esta sentado en una banca.

- Naruto!!, donde esta Neji??!!.- Pregunto la castaña.

- Esta adentro…pero.- No pudo continuar, ya que tenten no le presto atención, intento abrir la puerta para entrara, pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso dentro de la habitación, choco con una ninja medico.

- Disculpe, pero no puede pasar.- Dijo el medico.

- Pero …POR QUE???!!!.- Grito tenten desesperado.

- Silencio, que no ven que estamos en un hospital!!.- Dijo autoritariamente la voz de la Hokage, quien iba saliendo detrás del ninja medico.

- " _pero que rapida es la Hokage!!...".- _Penso tenten, mientras miraba sorprendiada a la Quinta.

- tsunade-sama!!!.- Dijo Tenten.

- Y tu como sabes que Neji a regresado de su misión?.- Pregunto la Hokage.

- Etto… pues…-Tenten rió bobamente.

- Como esta Neji.?- pregunto el rubio.

- Que le sucedió?- Dijo tenten, algo asustada.

La Quinta suspiro.

- Su estado es muy delicado, estaba a punto de morir.-

Tenten sintió como si su mundo se viniera abajo, tal parecía que sus presentimientos eran ciertos, algo malo le había pasado a Neji.

- Por favor… puedo pasar a verlo.- Dijo esta suplicando.

- Esta bien, pero no hagas ruido.- Dijo la Quinta.- Naruto acompáñame, tienes que darme tu informe de la misión.-

Los dos rubios caminaron hasta perderse de la vista de tenten, la cual entro cuidadosamente a la habitación.

- Neji…-Tenten lo miro, todo mal herido, con muchos vendajes en su cuerpo, eso era lo que temia, que a el le pasara algo malo, gracias a Dios no había muerto.

- No… Neji….. casi te pierdo ...– La joven estuvo a punto de llorar pero se contuvo, sabia que llorara era una muestra de debilidad, y no podía parecer débil frente a la persona que amaba, tantos años que lo conocía y que siempre había tratado de parecer una chica muy fuerte, no podía dejar que el la viera llorando.

Tomo una silla, la coloco junto a la cama de Neji, tomo su mano que no estaba lastimada, y se quedo dormida junto a el.

* * *

_**Gracias a los que leen el fic!**_

_Siento mucho la tardanza, pero no habia tenido tiempo suiciente para escribir...espero que me comprendan, tratare de actualizar pronto; este capitulo, la verdad, no me gusto mucho, pero bueno, eso salio... espero que dejan reviews!!!!... aun que sean de quejas, amenazas, saludos, lo que sea!!!!!_

* * *

**Pandora84** aqui esta el cap!!!.. espero te guste!!! saludos!!!

**Aiko Airam:** Gracias!!! amiga!! TKM!!!!... siiii ... ya ves ya elimine a la doña esa que hizo sufrir a Neji-kun!!! saludos!!!!

**laLii-chan** SI Nejiten es lo mejor!!!! gracias por leer siempre!!! saludos!!

**KiraraKunoichi** Claro!!!! espreo te guste !! saludos!!!

**Chica-anime 4ever** JAJAJA ... tus instintos malvados se apoderan de ti!! jajaj,,, pero ya la mate juajuajuajua!!!!! (risa malevola) saludos!!!!!

**kunoichivagabond**: Gracias!!! lo sienro pero no pude complacerte en lo de que Neji llegara a la fiesta y encontarra a Tenten con KAnkuro... sorrryy!!!!!!..espero te guste el cap!!!.. saludos!!!!

**Tenshi of Light** Ta-tan!!! aquei la conti!!! saludos!!!

* * *

sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo!!!.saludos a todos!!!!

* * *


	11. Gracias

* * *

**_.-Gracias-._**

* * *

_**E**_l sol brillo fuertemente ese día, sus rayos de luz se colaron por las transparentes cortinas de la habitación, el suave viento movía las ramas de los árboles, y estos golpeaban delicadamente el frágil vidrio de la ventana.

Tenten, comenzaba a despertar, sentía un leve dolor en su cuello, causado por dormir en una posición incomoda, suspiro al ver al chico que aun dormía frente a ella; los rayos del sol le iluminaban la cara, le daban un brillo especial a sus labios, por un momento la kunoichi se imagino sus labios tocando los del Hyuuga, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y riera débilmente.

- Neji…- Llamo la chica muy despacio y comenzó a frotar la barbilla del chico, delineando cada parte de su rostro con su dedo, sintiéndose infantil por hacer eso; subió mas arriba de su nariz, arriba de sus cejas, y toco delicadamente aquella marca, esa maldita marca que había causado tanto sufrimiento en la vida de su amado, la examino, pensó como esa "cosa" podía haber vuelto tan fría y desolada a una persona, a su Neji.

Se recargo nuevamente en la orilla de la cama y continuó acariciando la mejilla del Hyuuga.

- Buen día.- Dijo una fuerte voz masculina detrás de la chica que al oírlo, soltó rápidamente el rostro del chico, e intento pararse, pero por traer aun su lindo kimono tropezó al pisar la larga manga de este, pero disimulando un poco su torpe acción, tomo una postura recta.

- Buenos días…. Hiashi-sama.- Dijo la chica, tomando la postura de un soldado y haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Veo que ha estado bastante tiempo con mi sobrino.- Dijo el mayor de los Hyuuga, caminando hacia la cama donde se encontraba su familiar.

- Pues si…- Dijo esta temiendo de la respuesta del hombre.

- Te agradezco que hallas cuidado de el, ya te puedes retirar, Hinata vendrá a cuidar de el, así que no es necesario que te quedes- Dijo el Hyuuga sin mirar a la joven y sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

Tenten estuvo apunto de hacer lo que el hyuuga le había dicho, pero sintió que no era apropiado dejar a Neji, no después de casi haberlo perdido.

- Lo siento pero, quiero cuidar de su sobrino, si no es mucha molestia.- Dijo con voz firme. Hiashi se sorprendió, era una chica madura y con un carácter firme.

- Parece que le tienes mucho afecto a Neji.-

Tenten figuro una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, si necesitas algo díselo a Hinata y ella me lo hará saber, con permiso.- Hiashi se despidió y salio lenta y sigilosamente igual que como había llegado.

Tenten suspiro aliviada, camino de nuevo hacia la cama donde se encontraba Neji y contemplo su belleza (xD no pude resistir poner eso).

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pasaron los minutos hasta que un ruido sordo llamo la atención de la kunoichi.

Toc-toc.

- Adelante.-

- Hola Tenten-chan.- Dijo la suave voz de Hinata que entraba tímidamente cargando una canasta que parecía tener algo de comida.

- Te he traído esto, a esta hora ya deberías de haber desayunado.-

- Gracias, pero no tienes de que preocuparte.- Dijo esta, pero el sonido de su estomago delato, que si no hubiese comido, hubiera muerto de hambre, así que tomo la canasta que sus amiga le había traído y comenzó a comer unas pequeñas pero antojables bolas de arroz y un te caliente.

- Y como esta Neji-niisan?.-

- Pues bien, los doctores dicen que ya salio de peligro, pero aun esta muy delicado y pues no a despertado, así que no eh podido hablar con el.- Dijo Tenten con preocupación y tristeza en su rostro, cosa que Hinata noto rápidamente.

- Le tienes mucho cariño a Neji-niisan, cierto?.- Pregunto tímidamente Hinata, al momento en que jugaba con sus dedos.

Tenten se ruborizo ante la pregunta.

- Pues….- Decía y rascaba su barbilla bobamente y sus mejillas se ruborizaban ante la pregunta de la Hyuuga.

- No es necesario que me respondas… creo que ya se la respuesta.- Dijo la Joven heredera del Souke, mientras le dedicaba una calida sonrisa a su amiga.

- Hai…- Respondió la kunoichi y le devolvió la misma sonrisa amable y calida que caracterizaba a las dos chicas.

- Veo que aun tienes la ropa de ayer… .- Dijo Hinata a su amiga que parecía algo avergonzada.

- Si… jejeje.. es que no he tenido tiempo de ir a mi casa y cambiarme.- Dijo esta comiendo felizmente de su desayuno.

- Mas tarde pasare a tu casa y le pediré a tu madre ropa limpia.- Dijo Hinata amablemente.

- No es mucha molestia?.-

- Claro que no, de alguna forma tengo que agradecerte que estés cuidando tan bien de Neji-niisan.- Dijo Hinata y Tenten rió como si de una niña se tratase.

- Bueno ya me tengo que ir, quede de verme con Naruto-kun.- Dijo la chica ojiblanca y camino hacia la puerta.

- Todo va bien?.- Pregunto la chica maestra en armamento a su compañera justo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

- H-hai!.-

- Me alegra mucho que hallas encontrado a esa persona especial en tu vida.- Dijo Tenten sin mirar a la joven, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Tenten-chan…gracias…- Susurro la joven.

- Eh?-

- Gracias por curar las heridas de Neji-niisan.- Dijo la chica y salio rápidamente, dejando a Tenten algo confundida por el comentario de la joven.

- Sus… heridas…?.-

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y este iluminaba de colores rojizos, rosas y amarillos el cielo, que le daban un hermoso paisaje a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

En el hospital, donde se encontraba el Heredero del Bouke, nada había cambiado, Neji, seguía dormido, y Tenten, aunque supiera que Neji no corría peligro, estaba preocupada por el.

Salio fuera de la habitación y camino por el corredor pensando aun en lo que su amiga Hinata había querido decir con eso de curar las heridas de Neji.

- _"Gracias por curar las heridas de Neji-niisan…. Que quiso decir, tal vez se ha confundido y pensó que yo le puse sus vendajes??... no creo… Hinata no es tan…. ingenua…. Si eso….. Le preguntare luego que fue lo que quiso decir…_.".- Pensaba Tenten, mientras caminaba pesadamente por la habitación, ya que traer un kimono tanto tiempo no era muy agradable, ya no le quedaba tan apretado el obi, pero aun así, la tela era muy pesada y su cuerpo esta muy cansado. Llego hasta un baño, entro y mojó su rostro con el agua fría de llave, para ver si así podía despejar un poco su mente, cosa que pareció resultar.

Salio de ahí y regreso a la habitación de Neji, entro con suma cautela, para no hacer ningún ruido fuerte y despertar al Hyuuga.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Camino hacia la cama donde se encontraba el, se sentó en su ya propio asiento/cama y recargo su brazo y su cabeza encima de este, en la orilla de la cama, y con su otra mano, lenta y cautelosamente la dirigió al rostro de Neji, para poder acariciarla como lo había estado haciendo casi toda la mañana y la tarde. Pero justo cuando estaba a un centímetro de distancia de su frente, una mano masculina la sujeto y paró su acción.

- Neji…!!!- Dijo la kunoichi algo asustada ante los rápidos reflejos del joven.

- ……- Neji no respondió solo sostuvo la mano de la chica y con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

- Desde cuando estas despierto!!!... me asustaste!!!.- Dijo la chica algo molesta y ruborizada levemente.

-Hmmp.- "Contesto" este y la miro extrañado, ella lucia algo, diferente, de inmediato supo por que la miraba rara, no tenia sus tradicionales chongitos ni su ropa de diario, pero esto no le llamo tanto la atención.

Dejo caer su mano de la chica como si de cualquier cosa se tratara.

- Neji…?... a-aa… y como te encuentras… te duele algo??.- Pregunto esta algo intimidada por la reacción del Hyuuga, también algo confundida por sus reacciones.

- Nada.- Contesto este fríamente, tal vez más de lo común.

- Me alegro…- Dijo esta algo aliviada, pero a la ves desconcertada por el comportamiento de Neji, parecía molesto, algo irritado, por su mente cruzo la idea de que fue ella la que lo puso así, tal vez el al despertar no esperaba encontrarse con ella, y por eso estaba molesto, tal vez le molestaba verla ahí, no entendía nada, pero prefirió guardar silencio, no quería molestarlo mas de lo que ya se miraba.

- _" Neji, que pasa, acaso soy yo la que te molesta_?...".- pensaba Tenten mientras miraba a Neji pensativo mirando hacia el techo.

El silencio estuvo presenta por un largo tiempo, Neji parecía algo raro, y Tenten toda preocupada y atormentada por su conciencia de que la culpa por el humor de Neji era suya.

- Lo siento.-

-"_Oh no lo que me temía.. este es el fin del mundo_…".- Pensó Tenten al oír esa disculpa de parte de Neji, pero no entendía por que el se disculpaba, definitivamente algo andaba mal.

- Etto… pero por que, no hay nada de que disculparse…- Dijo la chica y junto sus manos entre sus piernas.

- ….- Neji no respondió, solo la miro con la misma seriedad que antes pero ya no con esa mirada fría.

- Gracias.-

- " _Si es el Apocalipsis!!!!!".-_ Pensó Tenten al oír que Neji le diera las gracias por algo que ni siquiera ella sabia que era.

- Eh?..- Fue lo único que dijo, pensó que tanto golpe, habría dejado un poco "confuso" a Neji, así que no pregunto el porque su agradecimiento.

Su cuerpo se destenzó, tal parecía que Neji volvía a ser el mismo que siempre, se sentía mas tranquila.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación, pero este ya no era desagradable como lo había sido antes, este silencio era pacifico, daba la oportunidad de relajarse y meditar, cosa que Tenten necesitaba hacer, despejar su mente nuevamente.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Conocí a la mujer que asesino a mi madre.-

- Que?.-

- Dije que conocí….- Fue interrumpido.

- Si te he oído.- Dijo esta con una notable tristeza y preocupación en su rostro.

- Ah muerto.-

- Acaso tu…- No completo sus palabras temía a la respuesta de el.

- Tal vez…-

- Ya veo.-

- Crees que fue lo correcto?.- Pregunto el.

- No lo se….-

- Bien.-

- Te sientes mejor por "eso"…-Pregunto ella.

- Tal vez…si

- Bien

- "_Kuso… por que me siento tan repugnante…. Esa maldita mujer… a muerto… pero ese… ese beso… por que me siento culpable…. Por que…siento que no debo decírselo a ella… maldición….pero que me pasa_".- Pensaba en ese desagradable hecho que creyó que sucedería, tal vez, algún día, con una persona especial, no con esa mujer tan despreciable… sentía varios sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, volteo hacia donde su amiga estaba, y pudo ver que su rostro estaba mas sereno, esto lo tranquilizo y decidió olvidar lo pasado y no preocuparse mas… seguramente algún día, ella lo sabría, pero aun le quedaba una duda, por que le preocupaba tanto que ella lo supiera?.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eso era, por ese motivo Neji había estado irritado al momento que despertó, tal parecía que esa encuentro con esa mujer lo había dejado frustrado, pero quien no lo estaría cuando la persona que participo en hacer tu vida un infierno y que te arrebato parte de tu felicidad esta frente a ti. No lo culpaba, al contrario, comprendía su sufrimiento, pero lo que mas le importaba en ese momento era hacer saber a Neji que no estaba solo y que ese sufrimiento que cargaba solo, podía aligerarse si el permitía que ella lo ayudara, ella calmaría su cansancio, y curaría sus heridas, dándole ese amor que tal vez, jamás tuvo.

Ese era su principal objetivo, pero el, el no se daba cuenta del profundo amor que lo rodeaba de parte de ella, estaba ciego, segado por su orgullo, su frialdad, su sufrimiento.

- Gracias.- Dijo ella.

- …- El la miro interrogante.

- Por habérmelo contado.- Dijo esta y sonrió débilmente pero con ternura.

- …- Se sintió aliviado, al fin había encontrado a esa persona con la que podía desahogarse, en la cual podía confiar ciegamente, no comprendía por que, pero ella hacia que esa fría habitación, parecía mas calida.

- _"Gracias_".- Dijo en su mente y se sitio mas tranquilo, aun le dolían sus heridas así que dormir seria lo mas apropiado, podía dormir en paz, pues ella estaba a su lado.

Ella miro como el comenzaba a dormir nuevamente, parecía mas tranquilo, eso le tranquilizaba a ella.

- Oye.- Dijo el.

- Si?.-

- Me arrepiento de no haber podido acompañarte en la boda.- Dijo este mirando cada parte del kimono que Tenten traía, pero no con malicia sino con orgullo y calidez.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir palabra alguna, el se volteo en su cama, dando la espalda.

- "_Gracias_".- Dijo en su mente y se acomodo en la orilla de la cama de el y descansó.

* * *

Gracias por leer el Fic!

Perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero mi mente andaba por otro lado. Perdon bueno espero les guste este cap. :D

matta ne!

* * *

Tenten-haruno-chan: No claro que tenten no morira... ella es la estrella del fic xD... gracia por leer!!!

-Dark Yuki-chan-: oo Ok!! no lo matare ... si no te pondrian triste :C saludos!!!

TENTEN: Claro... pobre kankuro,,, pero tenten es de neji... no quedaba otro remedio... gracias por leer!!!

KiraraKunoichi: gracias!!!!!! no se preocupen por kankuro,,, algun dia encontrara a alguien que lo ame :D saludos!!!

Aiko Airam: amigaaa!!! gracias!!!!!!!! TKM!!!!!!! aki la conti disfrutala!!! saludos!!!

laLii-chan: xD gracias por leer.. pero neji tambien es mio eee:P saludos!!!

kunoichivagabond: jujuj gracias por leer!!!. ya ves Tenten lo consolo!!! saludos!!!

Blue Angel: TT gracias gracias de verdad escribo bien?? oOo gracias!!!! sii ya se murio porfin esa mujersuela :Dsaludos!!!!

mond: que bien una Fan Nejiten mas ... es la mejor pareja... saludos!!!

* * *

_**Neji y Tenten por siempre...**_


End file.
